Lifestyle Of The Famous Blader
by Purpura-Papilio
Summary: Kin Hotaru is sick of being famous. But when she meets the G Revolutions and the other teams, her life changes for the better. What's more, her earlyday friends return. Romance and Humor. RayXOC & KaiXOC
1. Invitation

**Lifestyle Of The Famous Blader**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything which is connected to Beyblade in anyway but I own everything about my character

( the characters out of Beyblade are in their 3rd season clothing )

**PLEASE READ !!!!**

Here's a description about my character:

Name : Kin ( means 'golden' in Japanese ).

Surname : Hotaru ( pronounced Hot-Tar-Ru ), ( means 'firefly' in Japanese ).

Birthday : 22nd October

Star-Sign : Libra

Age : 18. 

Height : 5;9.

Right or Left-handed : Right-handed

Position : Celebrity singer ( was part of a band but they split up 2 years ago ) and is a secret Beyblader.

Personality : Friendly and outgoing but sometimes a loner and cold. Her attitude can change as fast as the ocean.

Likes : Friends, people who don't talk too much, people who respect her privacy and give her it, singing, dancing, her pet kitten ( Katsu : means 'victory' in Japanese ), Beyblading and her Bit-Beast.

Dislikes : People who brag, people who invade her privacy, fans who never leave her alone, fans who are stalkers, Bit-Beast stealing creeps.

Features : One emerald green eye the other ocean blue, eyes lined with black eyeliner, hair which just passes her shoulders, her hair layered at the tips ( most of the time in a low ponytail ), her roots jet black and her lengths and ends blood red, two bangs framing her face ( Ray 3rd Season style ), 6 blue and black small loop earrings on her right ear that go from her earlobe all the way up to the top of the flap of the ear, straight, white teeth, some freckles across her nose, forehead and the tops of her cheeks, pale fair skin and a red scar that looks like a slash on the top of her left cheek and going across her eye and ending above her eyebrow ( like Yamcha's ( his right ) from Dragonball Z ).

Clothing ( Casual ) : Ray's 1st season bandages on the arms but jet black, denim baggies, a beige baggy no-collar no-sleeves top with a hood, the top has two black stripes going across the top of both shoulders and down both sides, a long heavy silver chain attached to the front right pocket of her denims, drooping low and attached to the back right pocket, a black hoodie tied round her waist by the sleeves, the front plain black but on her back was her name in scratched-on gold writing with a huge tsunami wave with two glowing green eyes within the water and wearing black trainers.

Clothing ( formal, in the band or singing solo ) : Ray's 1st season black bandages on her arms, her black trainers, black baggy trousers, her long chain attached to the trousers, a baggy black no-sleeves top with the name 'Blader's Pride' ( the band name ) in light blue scratched-on lettering and silver thorns encircling it and on the back was a vast silver-flamed silver skull engulfed in dark and light blue vicious flames ( the bands logo ) .

**Beyblade :**

Name : Dranti V5

Type : Combination

Advantages : Good attack and defensive power, good dodging ability.

Disadvantages : Trouble turning sharp corners at high rotation speeds.

Bit Chip : ( Dragoon-Roaring-Style ) Dranti

Attack Ring : Dranzer Spiral, Double Wing

Weight Disk : Ten Heavy

Spin Gear : Light/right Spin Gear ( Bearing )

Blade Base : Grip Attacker Base

**Bit-Beast Stats :**

Name : Dranti ( pronounced Dran-Tee ).

Element : Water/Wind.

Animal : Dragon

Attacks : Torrential Storm, Depth Strike, Vortex Assault.

Defence : Tsunami Barrier.

Appearance : Basically looks like Dragoon but with two pairs of massive silver and blue bat-like wings ( while one pair flap up the other flap down or simultaneously ), one pair of wings resides on the shoulder blade and the other above the hip bone, a pair of smaller glider-like wings half-way down the tail ( they don't flap but can fold to look smaller ) and Driger's three spikes on the legs arms ( the gold ones on Driger's hind legs ), near the ankle joint and elbow joint but silver.

'......' means someone's talking in their mind

...... means someone's thinking

**Chapter 1**

**Kin's P.O.V**

'My life sucks. There you go. Straight to the point. As always. Maybe you're thinking 'What the hell !!! She's rich, famous and cool !!! I so want to be like her !!!!' well...think again. There are advantages on being a celebrity as famous and rich as Michael Jackson but thankfully I don't have his looks...money, seeing yourself in and on the front cover of music and fashion magazines, making a imprint on other people...being their idol. What comes with advantages also comes disadvantages...the consent stream of fans, both male and female...the stalkers...the news reporters, they're always asking me these stupid questions...I'm not able to walk down the street without people staring, stalking and asking for autographs. I can't go into any shops to buy any new clothes or anything, I have to order them via Internet and E-mail. It can get very annoying. I sometimes wish that people would forget that I was bloody famous and leave me alone.'

**Normal P.O.V**

Kin Hotaru sighed as she lay on her bed on her back, staring at the ceiling with her hands between the bed and the back of her head. She had just come back from a normal day for her : going to the studio a few blocks away, thinking of a new song, recording a little bit, people hearing that she was there, her coming out to find a mob of fans screaming her name, taking photos and asking for her autograph, only just getting away in the limo she had and retreating to her hotel room. She woke up at 8 o'clock and after all the recording and running away from all the crazy fans had taken 7 hours ( it's 3 o' clock in the afternoon for all you people out there ). She was glad to get away from them and also grateful that the hotel that she was staying in had a gym, some of those fans are really fit and she actually got caught by some fans once, only once mind you.

A soft mew came from the floor of the right side of the bed. Kin sat up, crossed her legs and patted the space of bed beside her.

"Pwshh-wsshh...Katsu" she said in a soft voice.

The kitten leapt from the floor and landed on the bed making it squeak quietly. It walked up to Kin's side and lay down and, when Kin started to rub behind its ears, started to purr softly. Kin looked down at her cat, she really loved her little kitten. She remembered that she went to the rescue centre to buy a cat. The shopkeeper showed her cats which were well-fed and looked after but she refused to take any. She then spotted a silhouette of a skinny kitten in a pen in the corner, shaking. She asked if she could see it. The shopkeeper looked in disbelief but he took the cat out. From the moment she laid eyes on the cat she instantly bought her.

Katsu was a female milk chocolate brown, light yellow and white kitten with all random sizes cloud-looking patterns all over her. Katsu also had silky soft fur, golden eyes and a gnawed right ear. Kin thought that she looked so cute. Instead of putting a collar on her cat, Kin bought a kind of royal-blue non-tie bandana ( the ones where you can just slip them on ) with the name 'Katsu' in silver at the back ( the larger bit rests on the cat's back, you know what I mean ) and a metal loop on the front with a golden disk, written upon it was Kin's address but Katsu hardly ever ran away so it was only for emergencies. Katsu always is there for Kin, understanding everything she says, making Kin smile when she was sad.

Kin absent-mindedly glanced round her hotelroom. It looked, and was, quite cosy. She faced the direction of the bottom of the squashy double bed covered with cream covers, facing a computer on a desk was placed opposite the bed ( Kin's looking in its direction ) with a white computer chair ( those ones which you can spin on them ), a sky blue carpet, medium blue walls and matching ceiling, light turquoise curtains which was on Kin's far right which hung around a patio door which side open to revel a fair sized balcony with a magnificent view of the city as well as a good view of the sunrise, a white bedside table with her alarm, a rubber, a pencil and a pad of A4 paper ( for writing lyrics for new songs incase she gets inspiration during one of her resting-hours or just drawing pictures of the places she had seen in the city or anything else, mostly Bit-Beasts of the opponents she faced ), a huge sliding-door white wardrobe on the Kin's far left, an en-suite white bathroom and a small royal blue beydish was situated on the floor on the bed's right, near the patio door.

Kin, even though she spent most of her time practicing songs and making new ones, was also a blader. She practiced as much as she sang. She was an exceptionally good player at the sport not to mention a world-class blader too. Her Bit-Beast, Dranti, was given to her for her 8th birthday as well as the blade he came in. This was the gift that she had begged for 2 years since everyone of her friends had one and she was the only one without a blade. That day she got the beyblade she did nothing but practiced, only stopping to get something to eat or drink or go to the bathroom. By the next day her right arm had seized up from all the 'let it rip's she did. Her father was so proud that she was using the gift that they bought her although her mother was a bit concerned that she was going a little over-board with the practicing.

Kin could now start her dream, that she would become a top-class blader but now she realised she did more than she wanted to do. She had become the most famous person on the planet. Everyone knew her name, her age, her birthday, her likes and dislikes, everything...well except that she was a blader. She had become a singer that was richer than Michael Jackson and had accomplished more than she dreamed of doing, she was not a top-class blader...she was world-class blader. Surprisingly Kin had always been the unpopular one in her primary school. Everyone of her teachers knew she was being picked on although that didn't affect her marks in her tests. No-one knew that the shy, quiet and unpopular girl would grow-up to be the most famous person on the planet. She had no friends there but she had friends outside school...

A knock on her door made her look up. A butler came in with her late lunch carried on a polished silver tray. He was a man who was in his early 20's. He had short blond hair with green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over the top, white gloves, black trousers and black shiny shoes. He didn't speak in a posh voice that butlers usually do, he spoke in his normal voice but he had very good manners. Kin treated him as a friend and respected him. He liked to talk to her and comfort her if she was upset. Kin knew that him talking to her the way he did was not part of his job but she liked his company.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hotaru" he said putting the tray on the space of desk beside the computer and bowing with his arms at his sides, "And how was your day been ?" he said.

"What it's usually like Akio" Kin sighed. ( a/n Akio means 'bright boy' in Japanese )

"So the recording and nearly glomped by fans on the way out ?" Akio asked.

Kin nodded glumly and looked down at the floor. Akio walked over to the space beside her and gave her a one armed hug around her shoulder.

"Hey, don't be glum ok ? There are millions who want to be just like you, who know your name and you need to be strong and give them something to remember you by" he said comfortably.

"I've already given them something, my whole life...i just wish that I became what I wanted, a good blader...nothing more"

"Oh that reminds me..." Akio suddenly said.

"Hm ?" questioned Kin.

"This came from you at the reception" said Akio while rummaging through his trouser pocket and pulling out a white envelope. Kin took it from him, wondering who on Earth this was from...although the handwriting looked familiar.

"May I leave ? I'm needed for another task" asked Akio.

Kin nodded, "See you later then".

"Good night, Miss Hotaru" bowed Akio and left, closing the door slowly.

Kin tucked her finger underneath the sealed flap and quickly ripped the top open. She took the letter out the envelope, made little holes in it then gave it to Katsu to play with. Kin unfolded the letter and when she had opened it to its full size an extra small piece of laminated paper fell out of it. Katsu abandoned the empty envelope, jumped down from the bed and went after the laminate paper which fluttered onto the floor.

"Katsu...?" asked Kin to her cat.

"Mew" she answered jumping back up onto the bed at Kin's side and dropping it into Kin's outstretched hand.

"Thanks" Kin smiled and rubbed Katsu around her gnawed ear. Katsu purred in appreciation.

Kin reached over to her lunch. Yay, she thought, my favourite...tuna and mayonnaise. She munched at the sandwich in her right hand, reading the letter in her left. Her eyes widened as she read downwards. The letter read :

**45 Angel Street**

**Dewdrop Hotel**

**Edinburgh**

**Scotland**

**JK4 BR6**

**Dear Miss Kin Hotaru,**

**You have been invited to this years Beyblade Tournament. The Tournament this year will take up a minimum of 4 weeks so I would advise to stay here in Japan. Enclosed with this letter is a personal pass which you need to show before entering. The world's most talented Beyblade teams will be there also, including the Bladebreakers. I would also advise to come covering your face as some members of the teams are quite big fans of yours. I hope to see you there.**

**Yours faithfully**

**Mr Dickinson**

**BBA Chairman**

"Katsu...we're going to Japan" Kin smiled.

"Mew mew mew" answered Katsu, almost smiling.

* * *

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : There's the 1st Chapter of my new story. I would be very grateful if you would review for me 


	2. Leaving

**Lifestyle Of The Famous Blader**

Disclaimer : Same as Chapter 1

( a/n I forgot to mention, the characters out of the cartoon will be a bit OOC in this story )

**Chapter 2**

**The next morning**

Kin regained conscious quite quickly. Her eyes were half-gummed together with sleep. She then realised that her face was wet and also realised that Katsu was tugging at her left sleeve of her pyjamas.

"Katsu...wha ?...what time is it ?..." groaned Kin as she turned on her side, looking at her alarm clock.

"Katsu !!!" complained Kin, "It's 4 o'clock !!! Talk about lousy timing".

Then her alarm went off, scaring the crap out of her. She jumped up and landed 2 feet away from the bed with a thump, on her behind.

**"HOLY MACARONI AND CHEESE SAUCE !!!!!"** half-shouted Kin.

The door opened, preventing Kin saying any more offensive language. Akio walked in with some new clothes Kin had ordered via Internet. He grinned when he found Kin lying on the floor rubbing her behind.

"Good morning Miss Hotaru, did you have a good sleep ?" he asked.

"It was good while it lasted" said Kin looking at Katsu.

"Here's your clothes you ordered" he said while placing them on the bed, "See you down at the reception" he said when bowing.

Kin stood up and walked over to her new clothes. She had new denims, a new white sleeve-less top with two gold chains in the chest area with a hood ( Good Marik's Battle City top ), a new white beanie hat and stylish black sunglasses to hide her eye colour. She got dressed quickly to find the clothes were a perfect fit, not to mention very soft and comfortable too. She went to the bathroom and put lots of make-up on her cheek to cover up her scar. She pulled the hat over her head and tucked her bangs neatly underneath her beanie and slipped her shades on. She got ready the clothes that were in her wardrobe ( there isn't a lot considering that she travels around a lot ) and folded them neatly into her white with three black stripes going down both sides small suitcase ( the ones with a long handle so you can carry across the ground ). She packed everything she owned into her suitcase and medium-sized black rucksack. She wheeled her suitcase and carried her rucksack to the door and stopped at the doorway. She pocketed the letter she received from Mr Dickinson and the personal pass.

"Katsu" Kin called.

The kitten meowed an answer and walked out the door and hitched a ride on Kin's suitcase ( the top part ). Kin smiled and took the lift 5 floors downwards. With a little ping the doors opened and there stood Akio with 2 young-aged muscled in black suit bodyguards at the reception. Kin walked over to the three.

"Why are they here ?" asked Kin, pointing at the bodyguards.

"They are going to the airport with you just incase anything gets out of hand, just to warn you they will fly to Japan with you incase anything bad happens...oh and by the way they will answer to your instructions and questions, no-one else's" Akio said.

"Really" Kin grinned and walked over to them, "Attention !" she said commander-out-of-the-army like, saluting.

Both stood pillar-straight, head level, one arm straight at their side the other saluting British-style. Kin smiled.

"I'm only kidding ok ?" she asked.

"Ok" they both said in a robot-like voice.

"Don't talk like that, it'll attract attention from others" Kin said

"Yes m'am" they said in their normal voices.

"And smile, I don't want bodyguards frowning all the time" said Kin.

"We will smile m'am" they said.

Akio glanced at his watch and jumped.

"Oh my gosh ! You should be leaving now !" he said while ushering Kin toward and out the door, "Right here's your ticket and passport, it's the seat you wanted Miss Hotaru" he said while handing Kin a polly-pocket with the contents in it.

"Thanks" she smiled and climbed in the taxi. The bodyguards packed her suitcase in the boot of the car while Kin kept her rucksack with her and Katsu jumped onto Kin's lap and curled up for a nap.

"Good luck in the tournament !" he called as the car started to drive away.

"I'll do my best !" Kin called back as Akio shrank smaller and smaller until he was the size of her pinkie finger then vanished.

* * *

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : There's the 2nd Chapter please review for me...please ?


	3. Bladebreakers & Highjackers

**Lifestyle Of The Famous Blader**

Disclaimer : Same as Chapter 1

(a/n Even this is set with the 3rd season clothing the Bladebreakers haven't split up ( O.O me no like them split up ). The teams are based on the 1st season )

(a/n I forgot, Daichi is in this story too...seeing it is in 3rd season clothing )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

The scenery moved by as the car rushed through Edinburgh. The car then turned on the motorway and sped toward Glasgow. The journey only lasted 45 minutes and before Kin knew it she arrived at the airport. She made sure that the make-up was hiding her scar, her shades were hiding her eyes and her beanie covered all of her hair before stepping out the car. No-one looked at her which surprised her as she had got used to the mob of fans every time she got out of a car. Katsu jumped down from the car and stood at Kin's side. Passers-by looked at Katsu and some girls 'aww'ed.

"Your baggage m'am" said one of the bodyguards.

"Thank you" she said.

She made sure that Katsu was in her rucksack ( her head popped up from the top ) so she wouldn't get lost and wheeled her suitcase into the airport. It was quite busy considering it was March, she then realised that there was only one huge queue and one slightly smaller one beside it. The screen said above the longer queue "Beyblade tournament, Japan : Spectators" and the other one said "Beyblade tournament, Japan : Competitors". She wheeled her suitcase toward the Competitors queue and everyone looked excitedly at her, some pointed. She started to feel nervous now as everyone's gaze was fixed upon her. She looked through her shades at the people in front of her. She gasped. It was the Bladebreakers. And in front of them were the White Tigers. She heard more muttering and glanced behind her. She gasped again. It was the Demolition Boys ( they're on the good side in this story ). They queued behind her. She felt a little out of place as they were all teams and she was just one person. It took a while for Kin to be at the desk.

"Good afternoon" the lady said at the desk, "may I have your passport ?"

Kin thought she might regret this but handed her passport to the woman. The lady's eyes widened as she looked at the picture and the description of Kin beside the photo. The poor woman looked up with her mouth hanging open.

"You're Kin Hotaru ? _The _famous Kin Hotaru ?!?" she whispered.

"Um...yeah" Kin whispered back.

"Prove it" the woman whispered.

Kin checked that no-one was looking and pulled her shades slightly downwards and pulled her beanie slightly upwards, just enough that the woman at the desk could see her eye and hair colour. The lady's mouth literally dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm your biggest fan !" she whispered.

"Uh..." said Kin at a complete loss for words.

"Can I have your autograph ? I'll promise I'll keep this meeting a secret" the woman said.

"Erm...hey...why not ?" said Kin as she reached for a spare bit of paper, "What's your name ?"

"Stephanie" she said.

Kin signed the paper and handed it to Stephanie.

"Thank you so much !" she squeaked and then she tagged Kin's suitcase and put it on the conveyer belt, "Have a safe and enjoyable flight" Stephanie said with a smile. Kin smiled back.

Only one fan , she thought, not bad .

The shops through the customs were pretty neat. The had food, clothes and book stores, also a Beyblade store which where most of the passengers were. She wondered if something there could help her win this Tournament. She wandered in with Katsu on her shoulder, looking at shelves. While she was looking at new launchers she glanced sideways. It was the Bladebreakers again. She thought that they had the same idea as she did. They passed by not noticing her then the last boy, Kai, passed then stopped. Kin quickly thought that he recognized her then he sneezed.

Oh God , Kin thought as he then went quickly into a fit of sneezes, he must be allergic to cats.

She quickly put Katsu in her rucksack and immediately he stopped. He glanced at Kin then departed quickly.

That...was weird Kin thought.

She bought a new launcher ( the one Tyson has at the Finals in Moscow in the 1st season ) and left the shop. She reached the waiting area. She sighed. The Bladebreakers chose their seats behind her favourite spot ( next to the large window ) and Kai was sitting in the seat right behind her. She went to the pharmacy and bought some Anti-Allergy From Cats and then sat down on her favourite seat. Katsu then started meowing in discomfort. Kin couldn't leave Katsu in her bag so Kin pulled Katsu out. As expected Kai started to sneeze. Kin couldn't just hand it to him personally because she would get so embarrassed. Ever since he showed up at the first Tournament on T.V Kin thought he was really good-looking. When Kai started to sneeze really badly Kin threw the Anti-Allergy high behind her and it landed on Kai's lap.

**Kai's P.O.V**

Why do I have this allergy ? I've never had a cat for a pet before ! Its making me go nuts !! It was alright until I passed that girl in the shop with those nice shades and beanie on then I started sneezing. Now I'm sneezing again !!

( Anti-Allergy From Cats lands on his lap )

Anti-Allergy From Cats ??? Where'd that come from ???...unless...

( he turns his head round )

It's the same girl .

**Normal P.O.V**

Kai turned his body and tapped Kin's shoulder. Kin jumped slightly and, praying that her face wouldn't turn beet red, turned her head round to stare into light purple eyes.

"Is this yours ?" he asked waving the Anti-Allergy.

"Erm...yeah...but I noticed...that you...needed it more...than me..." Kin stuttered and blushed as the purple eyes stared through her shades and, unknown to Kai, into green and blue eyes.

"Hmph...I don't need this...ah...**AH**...**AACHOO** !" he sneezed.

"You were saying" Kin smiled.

"Hmph" he just said and took one tablet.

"Hey ! Are you heading for the Tournament too ?" asked Ray when he saw Kin's blade and new launcher in her hands.

"Yeah !" Kin answered, turning fully round and kneeling on her seat to face Ray.

"Competing or watching ?" he asked.

"Competing" Kin said.

"Are you good ?" Ray asked.

"I'm ok" smirked Kin.

"I might have to watch out for you in the Tournament" Ray grinned.

"Me too" said Kin.

"I'm Ray Kon" he said coming over and extending his hand for a shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Ray" Kin said, reaching over Kai's head and shook his hand.

"This is Tyson" Ray said and motioned over to the boy and Tyson gave a wave,

"Hiya Tyson" said Kin.

"This is Max, or Maxie we sometimes call him that" Ray motioned over to him and Max gave a double thumbs-up.

"Hey Max" smiled Kin.

"You can call me Maxie" Max said.

"And that's Kai, Tyson calls him Mr. Sourpuss Mr. Sunshine etc" said Ray and pointed to the boy in front of Kin.

"Nice to meet you Kai" said Kin. Kai said nothing.

"Not the talkative one I think" asked Kin to Ray.

"Well he doesn't talk that often, usually when he does he's telling Tyson off for being an idiot, pig etc" smiled Ray.

"I see" answered Kin.

"Ok, enough about us, what's your name ?" Ray asked.

"I'm..." Kin was about to answer when the voice rang through the waiting area.

"Passengers boarding the flight to the Beyblade Tournament, Japan, please go to Gate 35...thank you"

"That's me" said Kin, picking up her rucksack and Katsu and rushing over to the Gate.

"Wait !! I don't even know your name !!" called Ray

"You'll know it when we get there ! Maybe even sooner !" Kin called and then went through the Gate doors.

"Aw man, what does she mean 'maybe even sooner' ?" sighed Ray.

"Looks like someone fancies her" said Tyson with a playful smirk and elbowing Ray on the arm.

"Shut up !" said Ray but he blushed crimson.

The Bladebreakers hauled themselves up from their seats and joined the queue going into Gate 35. The air hostesses on the plane and at the Gate looked hopeful at the Bladebreakers, Kai in particular but he just walked right passed them. Their rows were 23 and 24 seats A, B and C ( A being the window, B the middle and C the aisle ). They were surprised that Kin was in the same row, row number 23 seat F ( D being the aisle, E being the middle and F the window ). Kin had the three seats to herself, well, Katsu occupied her napping spot a.k.a Kin's lap. Kin was reading a magazine with herself on the front. She was reading the profile about herself, pen in hand and correcting the mistakes.

"You know a lot about Kin Hotaru don't ya ?" said Tyson as he watched Kin correct a mistake.

"Yeah" Kin said.

"Are some sort of fan girl or something ?" asked Tyson.

"I'm..." Kin was about to say, 'She's me you idiot !' then changed her mind, "I'm a fan girl wannabe" she said.

Tyson clicked his fingers "I knew it !"

Kin gave a death glare. Tyson could see it through the shades. He shut up and turned round. The plane started to move and all around you could hear clicks of seatbelts being fastened together. The airhostesses then acted out the safety demonstration. Kin was now starting to get bored of all these. She had flown so much she could even act it out. When the flight attendants finished the demonstration the Boeing 747 made its long journey down the runway. Kin got ready the chewing gum she brought with her. She always had problems with the take-off and landings. The change of pressure always made her ears hurt. The Bladebreakers all had hard sweets to suck for the take-off. The plane now turned onto the main runway and stopped. Kin quickly popped the chewing gum in her mouth.

Yummy, peppermint she thought.

The engines turned faster and faster and then the plane sped back down the runway. The plane shuddered a little as it travelled farther down. The nose of the plane lifted off the ground and the rest of the plane followed and the Boeing 747 took to the skies. Everyone felt that weird sensation in their stomachs ( the one where it feels like your heart has jumped into your throat ). Kin chewed slowly and then felt her ears pop. For five minutes the plane flew higher and higher until the clouds were below them. Kin looked out the window and looked at the clouds below. They always reminded her of white candy-floss. She always had fun, looking at the clouds and seeing shapes in them. Once she saw a Dranti-shaped cloud, its wings spread out and it soared the skies. Katsu leaped from Kin's lap and onto the seat next to her, curled up and went into a good long nap. The little light that says to put on your seatbelt went off with a little ping. Nearly everyone took their seatbelts off, notice the word 'nearly'. Kai didn't touch his nor did Chief and many others. Kin decided to finish correcting the mistakes in the magazine. She flicked to the page where her profile was and finished correcting. Everything about her was wrong. She then got out her drawing pad, pencil, coloured pencils and rubber. She thought of what she could draw but couldn't think of anything. She needed an inspiration. She glanced at Kai, he was taking a nap with his arms crossed, back straight and his chin almost touched his chest.

Maybe I could draw Dranzer thought Kin.

She drew a very detailed Dranzer in the space of 15 minutes. She marvelled at how it was the best Bit-Beast she ever drew. She coloured it slowly, filling in all the white areas with reds oranges, browns, greens and yellows ( leaving the hair white ). 15 minutes later Kin had a fiery Dranzer on her sketch pad, with his wings open to their fullest extent and making a war cry. She decided to make drawings of all the Bladebreakers Bit-Beasts. After Dranzer she drew a growling Driger with his hackles up and fangs bared, Draciel in a fighting position, Strata Dragoon with his wings open and roaring and Dragoon with his arms and legs open and the head is coming right at you, roaring his piercing cry. Kin was very pleased with her drawings. She put her drawing tools and sketch pad away in her rucksack and pulled out her steel silver and jet black personal CD player. She slipped in a Linkin Park disc, closed her eyes and started to tap her foot to the beat.

An hour later she could hear moans through her music. She took her ear plugs out at looked at Tyson. He was rubbing his stomach and complaining that he was hungry. Kin shook her head in disapproval. 15 minutes later the woman with the food trolley came and asked if the Bladebreakers were hungry. Tyson took 10 packs of crisps, 5 packs of peanuts, 5 bars of chocolate and 8 small tins of ready-salted and salt & vinegar Pringles. Kin watched in shock as he stuffed his face. She wasn't the only one to stare. The woman turned to her and asked if she wanted anything.

"A bottle of plain water please" Kin answered.

The woman gave her a 500ml bottle and moved on. Kin opened it and it had those fancy pull caps on. Kin pulled it open with her teeth and drank loads. She pressed the cap shut with a little click and put her CD player in her bag and, her back leaning against the window behind her, she folded her arms and went to sleep too. Little did she know that the make-up didn't last long and when Kai had woken up he faced a very puzzled Ray.

"What's up ?" asked Kai.

Ray nodded toward Kin. Kai turned his head round and knew instantly why Ray was bewildered. The make-up on Kin's right cheek and forehead was half-off and you could see the outline of a red scar. Kin suddenly stirred as though waking up from a nightmare and found that Ray and Kai were staring at her.

"What ?" asked Kin.

"Your cheek...its...um..." said Ray motioning to her right cheek.

"Oh God" she said and got her blusher from her bag and put more on until the scar was invisible again. She shoved her blusher back in her bag quickly.

"What was that ?" asked Ray.

"It's a...mark on my face that I don't want there" said Kin.

Unexpectedly the plane shuddered as though going through turbulence but more violently. It made everyone standing up fall to their hands and knees. Katsu woke up with a start.

"What the...?" said Kin as she looked over the back of the seat in front of her then a voice came through the speakers.

"Everyone sit down, I've got this plane under my control. Now if you don't do as I say then say bye-bye" the raspy voice said.

"Highjackers" said Kin.

A man came through the arch where two compartments meet. He was dressed in all black and had a black hat covering all his head so you couldn't recognize him and the hat had three holes in it, two for the eyes and one for the mouth. He carried a gleaming black gun.

"Now I checked the seating plan and I know that Kin Hotaru is in this compartment. Now stand up Kin Hotaru, or everyone dies" he threatened.

Whispers broke out in the compartment. Kin thought of what she could do but the man's hoarse voice cut through her thoughts.

"You've got 10 seconds to stand up Hotaru, I'm not playing games. 1...2...3...4...5..." he started counting. Kin made up her mind.

"6...7...8..." continued the croaky man's voice.

Kin stood up. All eyes were on her, surprised and shocked eyes stared at her from the Bladebreakers.

"Take off your hat and shades...now" said the man pointing the gun at Kin.

Kin grabbed her hat and pulled it off, letting her jet black and blood red hair and bangs fall loosely. She took off her shades, revealing her one emerald-green eye and one ocean blue eye and she started rubbing her right cheek and above her right eyebrow. When her hand left her face her scar was clearly visible to all eyes. There were great gasps everywhere, none not so loud as the Bladebreakers.

"There...now...what do you want ?" asked Kin.

The man leered evilly.

"What do I want ? I want you...dead" he said and shot Kin once where her heart was. Everyone yelled as Kin fell backwards on to her seat and slouched limply.

"No-one move !" the man yelled pointing the gun at random people.

The Bladebreakers couldn't believe it. They had made friends with Kin Hotaru. Now she was dead. Or...so they thought. When the man had left the compartment Kai climbed over Kin's cat and touched Kin's shoulder. She moaned. Kai was surprised. The man shot her in her heart, she surely couldn't still be alive. Kin sat up as though nothing was wrong and dug her fingers into her t-shirt and pulled out the bullet.

"How on Earth...?" asked Kai.

"Bullet-proof t-shirt. Never leave the house without wearing one" smiled Kin as she looked at the bullet then flicked it away.

"Um..." was all Kai could say.

Kin stood up and walked slowly and quietly down toward the nose of the plane, passing through two compartments. She was relieved that the man was also looking at the direction of the nose of the plane. Kin quickly put some sleeping liquid into a handkerchief she had got out of her bag. Quickly and silently pressed it over the man's nose and mouth. He struggled and pointed the gun behind him to shoot but Kin gave him a dead arm ( you hit the bend in your arm hard enough for the whole arm to go limp and you lose all feeling in it ) and snatched the gun out of his hand. The man drew breath and then fell limply in Kin's arms. She dragged him to an empty row and lay him down, putting the three seatbelts around his arms, stomach and lower legs to stop him from escaping when the stuff wore out. She walked up to the front of the plane and knocked the door.

"Sir, are you all right ?" she called through the door. Moaning from the front row seats made her look around. What she saw nearly gave her a scare . The captain and his co-pilots were there, just waking up.

"If you're there..." said Kin slowly, pointing at the captain, "and the highjacker is over there..." she said pointing down the plane, "then...**WHO'S FLYING THIS PLANE !?!?!?**" she yelled. The Bladebreakers heard this and they all ran down the plane toward the captain's compartment.

"Are you saying there's no-one driving this thing ?" asked Tyson slowly. Kin nodded. Tyson's eyes widened as far as they would go and his mouth opened. The plane shuddered and everyone felt it lose altitude.

"The captain and the co-pilots aren't in no condition to fly a plane" said Max as he checked them all.

"I've got to get in there !" said Kin desperately. She rammed the door several times with her shoulder, "Argh...it won't budge !" she complained.

"Stand back" said Kai and he literally kicked the door down.

"Nice" said Kin then she rushed into the compartment and sitting down in the captain's seat.

"Er...Kin..." said Ray. Kin turned round from the captain's seat.

"Yeah ?" asked Kin.

"You know how to fly one of these ?" Ray asked nervously.

"I've had flying lessons" answered Kin.

"How many times have you actually flown a plane ?" asked Ray nervously.

"Including this time ?" asked Kin, counting on her fingers, "once..." she answered. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Good Lord..." said Tyson.

"Do you want me to fly this thing and save everyone's necks ? including yours ?" asked Kin

"Yeah" said Tyson

"Then shut up !" said Kin, "I'm trying to concentrate !"

Kin put on the headphones and adjusted them to fit. She flicked some switches on and pulled a lever toward her. It didn't do anything. The nose of the plane continued to point toward the ground and sped on. Kin then spotted a blue flashing light labelled 'low on fuel'.

"Control Tower this is flight D6 597 do you copy ?" Kin said into the microphone.

"This is Control Tower, we have you on radar" said the other end.

"Need assistance, low on fuel and coming in fast" Kin said.

"Roger, we'll clear the runway and send assistance to you as you land" the voice then stopped, "Hey this isn't Frazer, who are you ?" Kin looked surprised.

"Flight D6 597 over and out" Kin said and switched the link to the Control Tower off.

"Some help they were" muttered Ray.

"Passengers, please fasten seatbelts. We are approaching Japan International Airport" said Kin through the headphones to the rest of the plane, "Flight crew, please return to your seats for landing" said Kin and clicked the off button. She turned round to the Bladebreakers behind her.

"You'd better buckle up too, this is gonna be one bumpy landing" she said to everyone. The Bladebreakers all sat down and clicked their seatbelts securely together.

The plane passed through the clouds and they experienced turbulence. The plane scooped under the clouds and you could see Japan. The plane wobbled a little as Kin fought to keep it level. The plane approached the runway. The runway kept on coming nearer and nearer and everyone saw that Kin was sweating, the sweat actually was running down the side of her face.

"What's wrong ?" asked Max, "you've practiced this before"

"I know" said Kin, gulping, "But I always get the landing wrong. On the simulator I kept crashing the plane" Everyone sweatdropped again.

Kin pulled a lever toward her. A mechanical noise filled the air at the flaps went down to slow the plane. The lever kept coming down and so did the flaps. When the runway was in clear view Kin pressed a button labelled 'landing wheels'. Another mechanical sound filled the air as the wheels below them came put the plane and locked into place. Kin pulled the first lever as far as it would go and the flaps went as high and as low as they could.

"3...2...1..." muttered Kin.

The plane touched down and then everyone realised the speed they were going at. Kin pressed another button and the extra flaps went up, helping to slow the plane. The speed gradually slowed down and then was at a steady speed. Kin directed the plane to come into Gate 33. When the plane stopped everyone in the captains compartment heard cheers from the rest of the plane. Kin leaned back limply in the chair, shaking from nerves.

"Yeah !" shouted Tyson and hugged Kin.

"Get off of me" said Kin calmly.

"Oopps" said Tyson and he jumped off of her.

Kin took the headphones off her head and opened the door to the rest of the plane to collect Katsu and her rucksack. One of the airhostesses already had Katsu and Kin's rucksack in her arms.

"Thank you Kin" she smiled and handed over the cat and the rucksack.

"Thanks" Kin said and lifted Katsu from the air hostesses arms and her rucksack and she slung it over her shoulder. The tunnel reached the door and clicked into place and the door opened, revealing confused members of staff wearing bright luminous yellow/green safety jackets.

"What the...?" asked one male then stopped as Kin was the one who got out first, "Aren't you..."

"Kin Hotaru, yes" she said irritably and walked right past him, the Bladebreakers jogging to keep up with her.

"Chill for a second Kin" said Daichi.

She huffed and continued to walk.

"What's her problem ?" asked Daichi.

"I'll tell you my problem. I've had enough of hiding. I don't care if the fans that are waiting out there glomp me, I'll get pass them" Kin said to the Bladebreakers.

"Now's not a good time to ask for an autograph then ?" asked Ray.

Kin stopped walking and stared.

"Not you too..." she muttered jokingly and hid behind Tyson.

"I'm only joking...as a matter of fact I'm not...can I get one ?" asked Ray.

Kin sighed.

"Maybe later ok ?" she said.

They walked to the baggage collecting point and got their suitcases. When the last person got their they all wheeled them out the room. When they walked through the arrivals gate there were already bodyguards there holding the excited crowd. The crowd got even more excited when Kin came out with the Bladebreakers beside her. They screamed 'Kin Hotaru !' and 'Its the Bladebreakers !' and shoved the bodyguards to try and get closer.

"Kin !" screamed a girl and Kin was tackled to the ground. Thinking it was a fan who got passed the bodyguards, Kin tried to shove the girl off but when Kin caught sight of the girl's face she smiled.

"Amaya, long time no see" Kin said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : There's Chapter 3 please review for me.


	4. Arrive at Diamond Palace & Nicknames

**Lifestyle Of The Famous Blader**

Disclaimer : Same as Chapter 1 and also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

(a/n Kin also has a white blade)

(a/n Diamond Palace is near the beach, incase you're confused a little later in the Chapter)

(a little £ sign in brackets means there's a meaning or explanation at the end of the chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Amaya smiled widely and got off of Kin and held out her hand. Kin took it and Amaya helped Kin up. The Bladebreakers all stared at Amaya. They thought, being Kin's friend, that Amaya would have the same choice of clothing but how wrong they were.

Amaya was wearing a white blouse with a royal blue jacket over it as well as matching royal blue trousers. She also wore black trainers. ( She's wearing the Yu-Gi-Oh! boys Domino school uniform, what Yugi wears minus the black shirt underneath the blouse and the belt choker thing that Yugi has around his neck in short, it looks like Yugi's Duelist Kingdom outfit ). After the boys had taken in Amaya's clothing choice they looked at her face. She had amethyst purple eyes, black eye-liner on, jet black hair with white blond highlights which reached halfway down her back, hair which she preferred left hanging down and it was layered at the bottom, no bangs, both ears were pierced, on her right earlobe was a silver and gold small loop earring and on her left earlobe was a black stud earring, straight white teeth, she had light brown freckles all over her face, she was slightly tanned and she had a medium-sized horizontal scar just above her left eyebrow which was blue and black.

"Long time no see Kin" Amaya said.

They did a knuckled greeting and then Amaya looked over Kin's shoulder to gaze at the Bladebreakers.

"They with you ?" asked Amaya.

"Yeah...um...oh...intros...this is Tyson, Kenny but we call him Chief, Daichi, Ray, Max and Kai" said Kin, "Bladebreakers, meet Amaya, she's my best friend, fellow band player and team blader"

Amaya waved at them all, they all waved back, then she rounded on Kin.

"We'd better get outta here, the guards can't hold the fans back any longer" she said.

The Bladebreakers plus Kin and Amaya, along with their luggage, rushed out the door...well...tried to. Fans poured in from all sides as well as reporters.

"Bladebreakers ! How'd you make friends with Kin Hotaru ?" asked one.

"Kin ! Over here ! Do you think you can beat the world champion at the tournament ?" asked another.

A peculiarly nasty one asked Kai :

"Since when was Kin your girlfriend ?"

( he asked that because Kai and Kin were walking side by side ) Kai and Kin both stopped dead in their tracks and shot two super duper evil and cold death glares at the reporter. The reporter winced and backed off. The group finally reached the mini-bus that would take them to their hotel. It had windows which you can see out but no-one can see in. They all scrambled in while their luggage was packed away in compartments underneath the bus. When the door closed the screams of reporters and fans were suddenly subsided a little. The shouts were muffled now. Tyson, Daichi, Chief, Max, Kin, Ray and Amaya all sat near the front and Kai, being his usual, sat at the back of the bus. Katsu perched on Kin's shoulder again.

"So I heard that you were the best blader around" said Amaya to Tyson. Tyson blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head with a huge grin on his face.

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush" laughed Tyson. The rest of the group laughed along with him. Kin looked up the back of the bus when she stopped laughing.

"Hey Kai !, stop being such a loner and come down here !" she half-shouted to Kai. Kai just shifted in his seat.

"Don't mind old Mr. Sourpuss...he's always like that" said Tyson.

"I find that cute" said Kin, winking. The boys ( Tyson, Daichi, Chief, Max and Ray ) all stared and their mouths hit the floor.

"I'm kidding" said Kin and she peeked up at Kai and, even though he had his face slanted downward and his bangs covered most of his face, she could see a pink blush creep slowly across his nose and cheeks. The bus started to move as the Bladebreakers plus Kin and Amaya minus Kai all started to chat about the oncoming tournament.

"Chief, can you improve my blade ?" asked Kin, handing him Dranti.

"Lets see..." he said then..."It's Dragoon !" he half-shouted when he saw the Bit-Chip.

"Don't be silly" said Tyson then he looked at it too, "Dragoon !"

"What about Dragoon ?" asked Kin.

"You've got Dragoon in your Bit-Chip !" Tyson half-shouted.

"Nope, that's just Dranti" said Kin when she looked at the Bit-Chip.

"Dranti ?" asked everyone bar Kai and Amaya.

"Hold out Dragoon for a second Tyson, Daichi hold out Strata Dragoon as well...Dranti told me...but I have to be sure of it" Kin said and held out Dranti.

Tyson held out Dragoon and Daichi held out Strata Dragoon and all three blades started pulsing a sky blue colour and started to vibrate. Everyone gasped and Kai even came over to see what the blue light was coming from. Then Dragoon's and Strata Dragoon's deep voices was heard throughout the whole length of the bus. (a/n Dragoon and Strata Dragoon are brothers in this fic). Katsu had jumped up in alarm.

"Its good to see you again" Dragoon said.

"Hey there, what's up ?" said Strata Dragoon.

Then Dranti's voice was heard too. ( a/n Dranti is a girl in this fic !! ).

"Nice too see you again after all these years..._brothers_"

Everyone was speechless. Tyson, Daichi and Kin stared firstly at each other, then their blades and then back at each other.

"You never told me Dragoon" complained Tyson.

"Strata Dragoon !!" yelled Daichi.

"You've got to be joking..." said Kin.

"Do I ever joke ?" asked Dranti

Kin said nothing.

"I take that as a 'no' then" answered Dranti.

The blades then returned to their normal colours and stopped pulsing light and vibrating. Tyson jumped up and did a victory dance in the aisle. Everyone looked at him as though he were insane.

"Why...are you dancing ?" asked Amaya.

"Because I'm now connected to Kin Hotaru !!!!! In your face people of the world !!!! Dragoon and Dranti are brother and sister !!! Yeah !!!!" he whooped and punched the air in happiness. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Is he usually like this ?" asked Kin, stroking Katsu behind her ears to calm her down.

"No...he's only like this when he eats in a restaurant, then he finds out that the restaurant is all-you-can-eat" laughed Ray, with permission from Kin, stroking Katsu behind her ears as well and her back.

Kin and Amaya widened their eyes and their mouths opened in laughter. The rest of the bus journey took quite a while and by the time the group arrived at their hotel, Diamond Palace, Tyson was still dancing. Everybody bar Kai laughed again.

"How long was that bus journey ? cause I'm so stiff" whined Kin and Amaya as they got out of the bus with Katsu at their heels.

"Let's see..." said Chief, looking at his watch, "Exactly 2½ hours"

"You're making it sound 10x worse" groaned the pair.

The group walked into reception. It was really nice, with white marble stairs going up one level right in front of them, two white marble pillars stood on each side of the staircase, the flooring white marble too, the reception on the far left, lifts going up on the far right of the lobby. The Bladebreakers', Kin's and Amaya's footsteps and Katsu's paws echoed around the room as they walked to the desk.

"Ah...Bladebreakers, Kin Hotaru and Amaya Sora" said the man at the desk, "Welcome to Diamond Palace, thank you for choosing to stay here. Here are your room keys, your luggage has already been taken upstairs" he said and handed everyone their room keys. ( everyone's got one ). They started to walk away when the man at the desk shouted, "Oh, by the way...it's only 4 to a room"

"Our room is 475...what's yours ?" asked Tyson.

Amaya checked the card number on her card.

"Room 476" she answered.

Tyson punched the air in happiness then got an idea.

"Last one to their room is a busted Beyblade ! and the last boy has to sleep with the girls !" he shouted and ran to the lifts.

"Wait up Ty !" shouted Max and ran after Tyson.

"Oh no you don't" shouted Ray and ran after the pair.

"Wait for me !!!" called Amaya and ran after the boys and shoved them into the lift and pressed the 'close the doors' button.

"Hey hey !" said Kin and she ran to the lift with Kai and Katsu at her heels but too late......the doors had closed in their faces.

"Great....what will i do now ?" Kin asked herself then eyeing the stairs, "STAIRS !!!" she yelled.

Kin ran to the stairs and jumping up them two steps at a time with Katsu pouncing beside her. Kai just watched her leave. Kin stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to face Kai.

"You comin' or what ?.....Mr. I'm-to-important-to-sit-with-common-people" she smiled.

"Mew mew meeewww" said Katsu jumping up and down Max-like when he's on a sugar-rush. ( Go Katsu, go Katsu, GO !!!! ). Kai raised an eyebrow and started walking slowly up the stairs one at a time.

"Can you go any slower !" moaned Kin.

"Better keep up with me then" he said and then scaled the stairs five at a time.

Kin watched him go then realized that, because the trousers were a bit big for him and he had his belt on as tight as he could put it, he had to hold his trousers by the right hip as he jumped the stairs. She blushed a very deep crimson red with embarrassment.

"It might be worse..." she said to herself and shrugged. Then a nasty image came into her head and her eyes widened.

"No" she muttered.

She ran up the stairs with Katsu at her heels and surprisingly she caught up with him. He apparently didn't hear her as he pounced every 5th step.

"Hi Kai...Hey that rhymed !!!" said Kin as she jumped at the same time as him.

"You work out often ?" he asked.

"You do too...hey...do you think we can beat them ?" asked Kin.

"If we bolt it, we can" he said and he jumped quicker and so did Kin.

"Hey...I've just realized something" said Kai as he and Kin ascended the stairs.

"What might that be ?" asked Kin.

"Your cat....where is she ?" asked Kai.

Kin stopped and looked around her and her face had an expression of panic.

"KATSU !!!!" She yelled.

A soft "mew" was Katsu's answer and it came from Kai's direction.

"Kai...why are you meowing like a cat ?" asked Kin.

"Its not me its...hang on..." he grabs his scarf from behind him and brings it to the front, "Here she is" he said while holding the scarf. Katsu had her teeth and her front claws sunk into the fabric of the scarf.

"Katsu...there you are" said Kin.

"That explains the meows behind me" said Kai, "Hey...I've just realized something else".

"What is it now ?" asked Kin.

"I'm not sneezing anymore" Kai answered, "Maybe it's not the cat at all"

"Then...what are you allergic to ?" asked Kin.

Kai walked over to the girl, smelled her and sneezed.

"It's your perfume I think" he said in-between sneezes.

"Sorry" muttered Kin.

"It's ok just don't use that perfume again" he said.

Silence.

"Beat you to the top" said Kin with a grin and rushed up the steps.

Kai sighed and, with Katsu in one arm, ran up the stairs behind the girl. When they reached the top floor they ran down the corridor to their rooms. A man walking out his room stood rigid as a black, blue, beige and red blur ( Kin ) zoomed passed him and a white, purple, black and grayish-blue blur ( Kai ) chased the first. He rubbed his eyes then shrugged and set off in the opposite direction. Kin stopped outside her apartment and, to her dismay, found Amaya already there with a grin on her face. Kin looked to her left and saw Tyson, Daichi, Max and Ray all with smiles on their faces. Kai ran behind Kin and came to a complete stop fairly quickly and saw Amaya's, Tyson's, Max's, Daichi's and Ray's smirks and knew.

"Damn it" Kai said.

"Your stuff's already in there Kai" said Tyson with a smile and he crossed his arms.

Kai said nothing and handed Katsu back to Kin. Kin slid her card key through the slot and the little green light came on, showing that it was unlocked. Kin walked in with Amaya at her heels and Kai followed with a sigh. The room had a friendly and welcoming feel to it as the girls plus Kai and Katsu had been traveling all day. The room had two compartments ( a semi-transparent sliding door separated the two rooms ), one was the living area and kitchen and the other was the main bedroom. The room also had a patio door which lead to the fair-sized balcony which over-looked the pool and sunbeds. The walls were white, the floor was white tiled and the ceiling was also white. The living room had 2 pictures on the same wall, one was a landscape picture and the other a picture of the Japanese sea. The living area had 2 blue couches which can turn into 2 beds, a golden brown coloured coffee table in front of the couches, directly across from the couches on the other side of the room was a kitchen area. It had blue coloured cupboards for storing cups plates etc high above the preparing area, 2 blue coloured worktops for preparing food, a steel silver coloured cooker, a silver sink and a bin. To the left of the kitchen area stood a fair sized black T.V which had Sky installed. Everyone in the room could feel a cool light breeze as the air-conditioning blew in from the ceilings and walls. In the main bedroom there was a double bed ( a/n don't get any ideas here...yet ) with royal blue covers set against the wall. On each side of the bed stood a golden brown coloured bedside table and above them were lights. Above the head of the bed was a big picture of different coloured shapes in it. About a meter and a half away from the bottom of the bed was a golden coloured desk with a dining chair to go with it. To the left of the double bed ( looking at the bed ) there was three golden coloured wardrobes with sliding doors. On the doors were mirrors.

"Cozy" said Amaya.

Kai ( being the more 'mature' one ) already started to unpack. Amaya sighed and started to unpack. Kin lay her rucksack on one of the couches, opened the patio door, stepped out, closed the door behind her and walked out into the balcony. The cool breeze licked her face and made her hair flutter in the wind. She breathed in deeply.

"Peace and calm" she muttered and looked beyond the hotel grounds.

The Japanese sea, which is in clear view from their apartment balcony, was calm today and it's colour was a magnificent royal blue and sky blue in the shallows. Kin walked to the edge of the balcony and rested her tired and aching arms on the banister. The sound of the waves sloshing onto the white sandy beach was calming to Kin's soul and heart. She closed her eyes, wishing her life was always this peaceful. A sliding sound interrupted Kin's thoughts and she turned round. Amaya stepped out and joined her. She stood beside Kin and sighed.

"Well, we're here" she said. Kin nodded an answer, still looking out into the sea.

"Well......you know the guy in there ?" asked Amaya, pointing over her shoulder.

"What about Kai ?" asked Kin.

"I know what you think about him" Amaya said with a slight smile.

"What do you mean ?" asked Kin.

"I know from the very first time you've seen him, you fancy him...don't cha ?" asked Amaya.

Kin was suddenly interested in her fingers. She wasn't the one to keep secrets, especially to one of her very best friends. She always spoke her mind, even if it got her into trouble.

Because Amaya had left the balcony door open Kai could hear every word loud and clear. He stopped unpacking when he heard the words 'what about Kai ?' and listened from that point onwards. He didn't want to eavesdrop on someone's else conversation but if it was about him he had the right to know what they were talking about and why. The next thing he heard made him drop Dranzer and the launcher on the floor. And because the floor was tiled the blade and the launcher made a loud clattering noise but Amaya and Kin were so busy talking that they didn't hear.

"Yeah...on T.V he is really good-looking but when you stand next to him he's so handsome and hot and...how'd you know I like him ?" asked Kin suddenly.

"Maybe...that you couldn't stop staring at him on the bus might be a small clue" smiled Amaya, showing a space between her forefinger and thumb which was 5mm apart.

"Of course" said Kin sarcastically.

"But I don't know about him though...you and I both know his reputation...i and he doesn't show any emotions...at all..." Amaya started.

"Yeah but that's what makes him attractive" sighed Kin, "he's so cute when he acts that way, maybe I'll just have a secret crush on him and I won't tell him how I feel".

"See ? I know these things..." said Amaya.

"Maybe you know what I know..." smiled Kin mischievously.

"What ?" demanded Amaya.

"About you-know-who..." said Kin. Amaya's eyes went wide.

"You-Know-Who ?...you don't mean...?" asked Amaya.

"Him" said Kin, "I know that you like him...sorry to break it to ya pal, he's already got a girlfriend".

"Who ?" asked Amaya.

"The prissy, flamingo-nightmare pink witch" said Kin.

Kai knew who it was. Amaya had a crush on Ray. He was the only one who was going out with a girl that fits that description (a/n sorry to any Mariah fans who are reading this fic).

"Damn it to hell and back again" said Amaya, clicking her fingers.

"Hey ! That's my line !" pouted Kin.

"I know" smiled Amaya. Kin stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Right, we need to give Kai and Ray nicknames so when we're talkin' about them in front of those boys they won't know its them" said Kin.

"So what will Ray's be ?" asked Amaya.

"Cutie ?" teased Kin with a smile.

"Ha ha...brilliant joke Kin," said Amaya sarcastically while clapping her hands in sarcasm, "Be serious, any ideas ?"

"Hm" said Kin, "Because he has Driger for his Bit-Beast how about...Tiger Stripes ?"

"Good one...that'll do...and Kai's ?" asked Amaya.

"I don't know" said Kin.

"He-Man ?" teased Amaya while elbowing Kin's arm with a cheesy grin.

"Har...dee...har...dee...har (£) Amaya...I'm laughing my head off" said Kin with a set bored face with a bored voice.

Amaya then went into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny pal" said Kin but Amaya punched her arm playfully.

"I'm just kidding with ya pal" she finally said when she stopped laughing, "Do you have any ideas...or do we have to stick with He-Man ?" Amaya said with a grin.

"Maybe...Red Feather ?...because of Dranzer obviously" said Kin.

"That'll do" said Amaya.

They both stared out into the ocean.

"Oh crap ! I need to start unpacking !" said Kin suddenly and 'tried' to ran indoors.

Amaya sweatdropped as she watched her best friend run into the see-through door ( not the one which was open ), rub her red nose and then run through the right door. Kai pretended to have not heard any of the conversation and went back to the unpacking of his suitcase. He also sweatdropped as Kin ran indoors, slip on the wet puddle on the floor ( a/n something outta Kin's rucksack must be leaking...it must be that water she had bought on the plane or maybe it was Katsu's fault...eww ! ) and fall on her backside. He almost laughed as Kin got off the floor rubbing her backside.

"That's gonna leave a mark in the morning" groaned Kin.

"You gave them the **slip** on that one" he said, "You need to rehearse your entrances a little bit more...ya know ?" he added.

"Shut up" said Kin as she started to unpack her rucksack and suitcase then stopped, "Did I just hear you trying to make a joke ?" she asked pointing at Kai.

"Maybe..." he said.

Katsu had found the comfiest place on the double bed and was now lying in a ball, fast asleep and slightly purring (a/n wow, Katsu does love taking naps doesn't she ).

Kai thinking as he puts away his clothing : ' Hm...Red Feather ?...catchy. And Ray's name's Tiger Stripes ?...These girls do have a pretty vivid imagination but still...Red Feather...nice'

* * *

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : There's the 4th Chapter please take a few minutes and review for me...if you don't then I'll stop writing this fic ( looks about hopefully for flying reviews )

Tyson : Don't worry readers she's only kidding.

**(£)** -** Har...dee...har...dee...har :**

**It's the way I, the authoress, laugh when I'm laughing sarcastically so I thought of putting it in here.**


	5. Revealing Things & New Job

**Lifestyle of the Famous Blader**

Disclaimer : Same as Chapter 1

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : Hi peoples ! Next chapter of this story I'm putting up I'm gonna put this in the PG-13 category for reasons.

* * *

**  
Chapter 5  
That afternoon, around 2.45pm**

Kin sneaked away from the apartment and marvelled how no-one was asking for autographs. She guessed that the manager had told the other members of staff not to annoy her. She found the area around the big blue deep pool completely empty. She found an unused sunbed and lay on it, pondering the one thing that was on her mind : Kai.

Little did she know that Amaya, stealthily keeping into the shadows, was watching her. She had followed her down the steps at the end of the corridor that Kin and Kai had ran up to try and beat the others earlier that day.

Little did she know that golden coloured orbs were monitoring _her_.

Ray had his eye out for that girl since his eyes fell upon her. The instant they saw her, he thought an angel had appeared before him. He thought he had seen it all. But how wrong he was. Her purple eyes shined like polished amethysts in the sun, her smile made Ray's heart beat 10x faster and the swish of her jet black and white blond hair sent his soul floating on cloud 9. Ray just couldn't believe how beautiful she was. And he had Mariah trying to get into his pants every time they see each other. He wished that the pink pig would just leave him alone. ( a/n sorry to Mariah fans ).

**Kin's P.O.V**

I can't believe my luck, I'm sharing the same apartment with the famous Kai with a butt that every girl wants a piece of. He's sleeping in the same bed as me ! I wonder if Kai...I mean...hee hee...Red Feather...has noticed the t-shirt I bought for him...i hope he likes it...

**In the apartment**

Kai had just finished unpacking his clothing from his suitcase. All he needed to do now was to tidy them away. He sighed and turned to face the wardrobe. This wardrobe was shared between him and the two girls. His hand reached for the handle then hovered there for a couple of seconds. Bracing himself to see loads of pink and fluffy stuff, he pulled it open.

Apart from one pale pink t-shirt of Amaya's that bore the black writing legend 'Why Am I Surrounded By Idiots ?' there was NOTHING neither pink nor fluffy.

On the left hand side on the wardrobe was all of Kin's outfits, neatly folded. She strictly kept to a colour code : Nothing fluffy, pink or bright coloured. She had either beige, black, royal blue or white.

In the middle were Amaya's clothes. She basically had every colour created in her section. Whites, blues, greens, reds...every colour of the rainbow. She had countless jeans, all with either a pattern on one or both legs. Every t-shirt had a logo or a pattern on it.

He moved his eyes to his somewhat smaller pile. Nothing had changed nor moved...except for his t-shirt pile. A t-shirt he had never bought was folded neater that the rest of his clothing with a note on top. He picked up the note and read it quickly. It read :

**Dear Kai,**

**You know I went shopping earlier...if you didn't, now you do ! lol ! Anyways...i passed a shop and I saw this t-shirt in the window. I hope your fashion sense is the same as mine. I thought you might like this top. I got the XL for you cause...well...anyway ! Hope you like it !**

**Kin Hotaru**

He laid the note to one side and picked it up. By the way it was folded, it looked like a plain black t-shirt. When he let it fall open, it was anything but plain. It was black...with flames from the bottom upward and on the sleeves. On the chest area, there bore the legend in large red lettering : '25 percent Kick Ass Attitude, 25 percent Professional Maker Of Dish : Whoop Ass, 25 percent Cool Dude 25 percent Professional Beyblader'.

Kai thinking : She always has to have a laugh but...that's Kin for me !

He took off his scarf, took off his black, red and yellow leather jacket and pulled off his sweaty plain purple t-shirt. Just then the doorbell rang. Kai sighed, this wasn't the best of times. He made to pull the black t-shirt on quickly but the doorbell rang again but this time longer.

"Keep your hair on ! I'm coming !" called Kai and made his way to the door.

He opened the door a fraction, letting the person only see a tiny part of his face. It was Amaya. ( a/n HA ! You thought it was going to be Kin didn't you ! I'm so good at this ! )

"Hi Kai...I just thought...can I come in ?" she asked.

Kai sighed once again.

"Not meaning to be rude but...this _isn't _the best of times" he said.

Amaya looked puzzled.

"Why ?" she asked.

"Lets just say...things have been a little _revealing _lately," he said. He chose his words carefully, hoping that Amaya would get the hint. To his dismay, she didn't.

"Come on Kai ! Let me in !" she said impatiently.

She didn't wait for an answer. She pushed the door opened, catching Kai off his guard. She strode passed him quickly, disappeared from sight, and then reappeared with some money.

"For Satan's sake Kai...I only wanted some money" she said irritably and strode right past him again and shutting the door behind her.

Kai was amazed. He guessed that she hadn't noticed that he was half-nude. He sure was wrong. As soon as Amaya turned the corner, her face went beet red. She started to laugh but muffled it by stuffing her fist into her mouth.

**Amaya's P.O.V**

OH MY GOD ! No wonder Kin likes him ! Holy macaroni ! I thought I've seen it all ! Holy crap, I've just remembered ! Kin will sleep in the SAME BED as him !

**Normal P.O.V**

Amaya ran as though her life depended on it. Running down the steps, she accidentally missed 3 steps. She closed her eyes for the hard stone impact of the flooring. Instead her hands and face hit something silky and warm. Wait a minute...the ground isn't silky nor warm...what's going on ? Amaya opened her eyes. Something white was right up at her face. Whatever it was, it was soft. She raised her eyes upward and met golden eyes that were filled with curiosity. She had fallen into Ray's chest.

"Oh my God...I'm really sorry ! I just lost my footing !" spluttered Amaya, a slight pink blush creeping across her face.

Ray raised an eyebrow.

"It's fine...just take it more slowly next time" he said.

Amaya nodded and ran off. As she went round the corner, Ray slapped himself across his forehead. She was right there...why didn't he say anything ? He shook his head. Maybe next time...

**With Amaya**

Amaya was still running with that pink blush staining her face. How embarrassing ! She shook it off and ran toward Kin.

"Kin ! I've got to tell you something !" she called.

Kin sat up and turned her head toward Amaya. When Amaya reached her, Kin scooted over to let her best friend sit beside her.

"Do you know how _FIT_ Kai is ?" Amaya spluttered.

Kin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean ?" she asked.

Amaya sighed a mushroom cloud. Sometimes Kin can be so _dense_.

"It's what it sounds like, dumbass. I just saw Kai _TOP-LESS !_" she half-shouted for the whole world to hear.

Kin smiled.

"Amaya. If you shouted a little louder...I think people fifty miles away would be able to hear you" she chuckled.

Amaya's mouth hung open.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME ! I SAID **KAI TOP-LESS **!"

Kin rubbed her ears.

"Ok...ok...i get the point but that's no reason to...**WHAT DID YOU SAY !**" spluttered Kin.

Amaya inhaled a deep breath.

"I went up to our room. Kai opened the door. He was standing there half-nude" she said calmly.

Kin's face was an expression of shock then it cleared up.

"That would explain it. He goes to the gym everyday" she said brightly.

Amaya sat there horrified.

"Are you telling me that you watch him lift weights and do press-ups ?" she said slowly.

"No no...Since I chill out in the same room as him, I heard him go out at midday. Before he left, I asked him where he was going. He just said : "I'm going to the gym...not illegal is it ?". Man, he really needs to lighten up a little" sighed Kin.

The word 'gym' reminded Amaya of something.

"Hey...aren't you supposed to be in work now ? You _do _remember signing up for a masseuse earlier...don't you ?" she asked.

"Hold the phone..." said Kin, remembering.

**FLASHBACK  
EARLIER**

"_I'd like to sign up for a part-time job please...can you tell me where I might find one ?" asked Kin to the hotel manager._

"_You're in luck...we've got a spare place for you right here. You can be our own masseuse," he said brightly._

"_Masseuse ?" said Kin blankly._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Holy crap ! I'm gonna be late !" shouted Kin and ran off.

Amaya watched her go with a major sweatdrop. As the clock just showed the time 15:00, Kin burst through the gyms doors, out of breath. When the gyms doors opened or closed a little bell rang a small tune.

"I'm so sorry...i forgot" she breathed heavily.

Her new boss looked at her impatiently, a foot tapping off the ground and arms crossed.

"That's no excuse. Even though you're Kin Hotaru, I will treat you in the same way I treat my other employees. Do not come late again" he warned.

"Meep...yes sir" squeaked Kin.

"Now hurry up," he urged.

Kin ran toward her fellow employee, who took off the uniform and handed it to her. She rushed off to a changing room.

When she came out, she was wearing a green-aqua short-sleeved top with matching coloured trousers. On her top was an symbol of the gym : some silver weights and 3 blue bubbles. Covering her hair was a green-aqua bandana to prevent her bangs from falling in front of her face. She decided to hide her scar again with her blusher but this time, instead of wearing shades to hide her eye colour, she used coloured contacts that made her eyes look a cherry-red colour.

"Do I have to wear a uniform ?" she asked.

The boss nodded.

"Quickly. Go into the back room. That's where you'll be working for the next 3 hours. One of our frequent customers is coming in 15 minutes so you better move your butt" he said and pointed to a door.

Kin rushed through it. She put on some moisturiser on her hands. Afterward, she leaned against the table in the middle of the room and waited.

It didn't take very long until the little tune was heard as the gym doors opened. She heard her new boss hurry over to the customer.

"Hello again, good sir. We've got it all ready for you. All you need to do is walk through that door," he said and Kin could picture him pointing to the door she was hiding behind.

**Kin's P.O.V**

Well...at least it's a guy. I couldn't bring myself to do it if it were a girl. I hope he's nice. Hopefully he's social too. Wonder what he looks like.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kin's fingers started to entwine in the others. Slowly the handle was pulled slowly down from the other side and was slowly pushed open. Kin stood up straight, put her hands and arms to her sides, closed her eyes and bowed. She decided to speak in a slightly higher voice.

"Welcome sir" she said while still bowing.

She heard him enter the room and shut the door behind him.

"If you would please come over here and lie on the table" she said and stood up straight.

What she saw nearly made her heart stop. The guy had grey/blue hair and purple eyes...

Oh no...

* * *

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : OH MY GOD ! WHY DID I LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFFIE ! SUSPENCE IS ALL I WANTED TO CREATE ! Please review 4 me. If you review, put in it at the end which Bladebreaker plushie you want an I'll send 'em to you ! I'll answer the reviews in the next chapter !


	6. Masseuse Madness !

**Lifestyle Of The Famous Blader**

Disclaimer : Same as Chapter 1

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : Hey there ! Just a couple of warnings :

1. Kai is gonna be **TOPLESS**. And I'm sorry but I have to describe this. Betcha you Kai fans out there will start drooling (smiles)...as a matter of fact...i am (drools)

2. There's gonna be some swearing in this chapter.

Enough ! Enjoy reading ! Remember to review at the end !

* * *

**  
Chapter 6**

What she saw nearly made her heart stop. The guy had grey/blue hair and purple eyes...

Oh no...

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem ?" he asked when he saw an expression of shock and panic on Kin's face.

Kin snapped back into reality.

"No sir...none at all" she said and bowed in respect.

Kai shrugged it off and walked over to the massage table Kin was standing next to. Before Kin could stop him or say a word, he took off his t-shirt, his gloves and his scarf, dumped them in a nearby chair and lay on the table on his front, arms folded with his head resting on them.

Kin's eyes went extremely wide. He had such a muscular body...such a sexy, hot body...Kin swore she was drooling. The heat of the day made him sweat and, in turn, the sweat made his chest and back shine in the daylight. His biceps and triceps were defined so much as they protruded from his arms. Kin's hands started to shake; she was positive that she had died and gone to almighty high heaven because no guy alive was allowed to have _that _kind of body. Kai noted the silence and lack of movement. He sat up slightly and looked around at Kin with a puzzled expression.

"Are you _sure_ there's nothing wrong ?" he asked again, raising both eyebrows this time.

Kin mentally slapped herself. She shook her head a little and smiled.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong sir" she said and cracked her knuckles on both hands.

**Kin's P.O.V**

Oh my god...i can't believe I'm _doing _this. I can't believe that I have to give _KAI _a massage ! Couldn't he had come here when I wasn't working ? This is going to be so hard !

**Normal P.O.V**

Kin's hands felt like they had been paralysed. She couldn't do it, she couldn't touch Kai's back but she had to, or else she would lose her job. Finally, after a minute or so, she got the feeling in her fingers and hands back and, through some strong self-control, touched Kai's glistening back with one trembling hand. He jumped at the sudden touch then relaxed. Kin gained some confidence and touched his back with her other hand. She started applying pressure near the top of his back and shoulder blades, using her knuckles. When she pushed a pressure point, in the middle of his shoulder blades, Kai moaned in relaxation and squirmed about, getting more comfortable. Kin worked her way down his spine. As Kin got to a particular point, Kai spoke up.

"Erm...excuse me...but...I've had a stiff back for ages and its somewhere there. Could you see what you can do ?" he inquired, his voice muffled as he was speaking with his face in his arms.

"Sure" answered Kin and started putting immense pressure on the middle of his spine.

Suddenly, an almighty 'CRACK' was heard and Kai moaned again.

"Thanks. I owe ya one," he said more casually.

Kin shrugged. She guessed that the stiff back was responsible for his somewhat grouchy mood that day. She continued to massage Kai's back without any objections from the blader in question. He just laid there, really still and breathing slowly.

Once, Kin stopped. She actually believed that Kai had gone to sleep and bent over, her face close to his. She got the shock of her life when Kai's head rose slowly and he made eye contact with her, with those polished light amethyst gems for eyes.

"Problems ?" he asked.

"No...I'm sorry sir...I just thought...you'd went to sleep because you were lying so still" answered Kin and moved back around the table to start massaging Kai's back again.

Kai's eyes followed her.

"I was just about to" he said quietly but loudly enough for Kin to hear.

She sighed romantically internally. God, he was so cute. As she continued to massage Kai's tired back muscles, he kept his staring purple eyes on her.

"You know what..." he said suddenly, "...you really remind me of a very close friend"

Kin's heart nearly stopped again. Shit, he's figured it out.

"Who ?" she asked in her higher pitched voice.

"Kin Hotaru" he said and continued to gaze at her.

Kin pretended that she was a fan...a no-body.

"There I go again, I'm all blushing. Really ? I look like Kin Hotaru ?" she said, smiling and hid her nose and the tops of her cheeks with a hand, pretending to hide a fake blush.

He smiled a little.

"Yeah" he said.

"You're just saying that" she said, smiling.

Kai became more honest.

"No. I'm serious. The shape of your face matches hers, your hair colour matches hers..." he drifted off.

"Well...all my friends say that too. I could be her look-a-like" she said airily.

Kai relaxed again and sighed. Kin recognised that kind of sigh. It was a romantic sigh, one that she nearly always does when her eyes land on Kai.

"Is there anything wrong sir ?" she asked, curiously.

"Not really...its just Kin I'm thinking about..." he said slowly.

Kin's interest levels suddenly went up.

"What about her ?" she asked.

Kai sighed again.

"I don't know. Before I met her, I thought she was just another snobby celebrity. But now that I know as a friend, I've found out that she's a cute, down-to-earth girl. I thought she would be all-arrogant because she has all that fame...but now I realise...she doesn't want it...heh...I've had my fair share of rabid fans" he said stately.

Kin's mouth hung open. She felt several different emotions at once. Shocked...relieved...and touched. In that order. She felt shocked. Did Kai really think of her like that before ? She felt relieved. At least he knows how it feels with rabid fans after you all the time. She felt touched. Did Kai just say "cute" and "down-to-earth" ?

She still pretended to be a no-body.

"Your fair share of rabid fans ? Wouldn't that mean that you're famous ?" she asked incredulously.

Kai's head turned round with a shocked expression on his face.

"Don't you know who I am ?" he asked in amazement.

Kin decided to play 'dumb'.

"Not really, although you seem familiar" she answered simply.

Kai's eyebrow went up again. ( a/n he's raising his eyebrows a lot in this chapter isn't he ? lol ).

"Any chance that you were a blond before ?" he asked. ( a/n SORRY ! to all blonds reading this. You know...my hair was blond for the first 7 years of my life so technically you could call me a blond...even though I'm a brunette...weird...I'll shut up now...)

"Of course not !" said Kin with disbelief.

"Do you beyblade ?" Kai asked.

"Yep" answered Kin.

"Do you know The Bladebreakers ?"

"Everyone knows _them_ !"

"Do you know the captain of The Bladebreakers ?"

"Who ? Kai Hiwatari ? Of course !"

"He's me"

"Oh right...**WHAT !**"

Kai sighed a mushroom cloud.

"He's me. I'm Kai Hiwatari. I'm captain of The Bladebreakers," he informed calmly.

Kin pretended to look as shocked as she could be.

"OH MY GOD ! YOU'RE KAI HIWATARI !" she spluttered.

Kai rolled his eyes and he buried his face into his arms.

"This can't be happening..." he muttered.

Laughter made him look up. And what was so weird was that this female masseuse laughed like Kin too. She bent over sniggering, holding onto the table for support. Kai watched her laugh for a second longer.

"I'm so sorry !" Kin gasped, "I never knew you had a sense of humour !" she said, calming down.

Kai opened his mouth to say something but didn't, and his mouth didn't shut either.

"I always thought you were a sourpuss !" she said.

"You can thank Tyson for that..." Kai muttered, looking the other way.

Kin giggled again.

"Just to let you know Kai, you're really easy to talk to. I thought you hated talking or something. But I guess you act that way in front of Tyson and the other Bladebreakers" Kin said, smiling.

Kai looked mockingly shocked.

"I don't _hate _talking...its just...I don't have very much to say most of the time" he said.

Kin put on a thoughtful face.

"So what you're trying to say is...no-body understands your _lingo _?" she asked, "I mean...no-body likes what you like to talk about" she added.

Kai thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah...it sounds simple enough if you say it _that _way" he said thoughtfully.

Both looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

**Kai's P.O.V**

She's so cool ! I must know who she is. She looks so much like Kin. She must be an obsessed fan-girl or an unknown twin sister. She's really good at giving massages as well !

**Normal P.O.V**

For the next hour, they talked about beyblading and nothing else, while Kin gave him a back massage. Kai found it very easy to talk to the 'unknown' girl. He could tell her his feelings and mood and she would listen while she worked.

Kin stopped massaging that surprised Kai as he swore he saw a smile on the masseuse's lips as she worked, giving the impression that she was enjoying herself. She walked over to a nearby table with numerous bottles and tubs on it. He watched her back with interest as she raised a large tub; he could see it over her shoulders. Without thinking, his eyes fell down onto her ass. Thankfully he could clear the disturbing thoughts that were running through his head before she turned round with a smile.

"Ok Kai, this is the other part of the appointment," she said cheerfully as she walked over to him.

He glanced into the tub she was holding. His face suddenly screwed up, as inside the tub was a thick milk chocolate brown paste.

"What the fucking hell is _that _!" he said, disgusted as he eyed the paste with uneasiness.

"_This_" she said, waving the tub, "is something that is excellent for the skin. It clears away all the day's sweat, dirt and grease and greatly benefits the skin cells. It makes them clean and healthy looking" she informed and unexpectedly put the tub near his face.

Kai, caught off guard, caught a whole whiff of it. It surprisingly smelled of fresh aloe vera. He smiled.

"I didn't expect this but...ok" he said and relaxed once more.

Kin stuck her bare hand into it, pulled out a fistful of the paste and placed it on Kai's back. It was surprisingly cool, not freezing cold, as he had expected. She rubbed it evenly onto his back, occasionally dipping her hand back into the mixture. As Kin's hand went over his upper back, she could feel the relaxed heartbeat of the male, humming gently through his ribcage. When she had rubbed it onto his back and shoulders and when the paste had hardened, unexpectedly, Kai turned on his front, relaxed, his hands stacked beneath his head and his eyes shut.

It was as though Kin had stopped breathing; as though someone just turned off the heating in the room, making it deathly cold. His upper chest muscles were kept in shape, she could see his collarbone and Adam's apple with no trouble. Eyeing down lower, she could count his ribs easily and, by looking more to the middle of his stomach, she even spotted a toned 6 pack !

'Pull yourself together woman !' she instructed herself.

Putting the paste on his front was a lot harder than his back. ( a/n Hm...I wonder why ! lol ! ). When her hand was covered with the paste, it hovered over Kai's bare chest for a moment then, with Kin closing her eyes, she lowered it gently and started rubbing the brown paste into Kai's sweaty skin. It wasn't as bad as Kin thought it would be. She started on Kai's upper chest, left to right, gently massaging it into his pale skin. A smile pulled at the male's lips. When Kai's upper chest was done, Kin moved onto his stomach. When she started to rub the paste in, Kai's hand suddenly shot out from underneath his head and clasped onto Kin's thin wrist.

"Mmm...That tickles..." he grunted, a smile on his lips.

"I didn't know that you were ticklish," said Kin, a grin forming on her face.

"Ditto," muttered Kai peacefully.

When Kin had rubbed in the brown thick paste and it had dried on his chest and stomach, his eyes opened and focused on Kin. She looked like she was going about to say something but was thinking that she might regret saying later.

"Well ? What is it ?" he asked.

"The appointment said that you applied for this stuff to be put on your arms too...so...err..." stuttered Kin.

Kai stuck both his arms in front of him.

"Go ahead...I don't mind" he said gently.

Kin unexpectedly covered his arms faster than his back and chest. When she had finished, she went over to a nearby sink and washed her hands. When she dried them, she noted that they smelt pleasantly of aloe vera. She smiled and turned round. A pair of light amethyst eyes bore into her own.

"Kai !" she yelled and jumped backward, "Don't do that !"

Kai walked back toward the massage table and sat down.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

Kin was yet again surprised. She had never heard Kai apologise so sincerely; she had never thought he would _ever_ apologise to _anyone_.

When she walked over to him, she took with her a large sponge, a bucketful of lukewarm water and a fresh white towel.

"Time to get the stuff off" she informed.

He stuck his arms out first. Kin drowned the sponge in the water, rung out most of it and gently started to dab away the paste. When Kai's skin underneath was exposed to the air, his skin felt tingly and smelt pleasant. She dabbed the stuff off his back and chest, although the chest part was still a slight problem. When she had rung out the sponge to again continue with her washing off the brown stuff, Kai's hand went over hers when she placed the sponge on his upper chest.

"You know...I've just met you today...but you really understand me and my situations. I would really like to know more about you, as you interest me so. You're a girl I've never really met before. I must know...your name...," he said slowly.

Kin's heart started to race.

"My...name...?" she muttered.

"Yes" he whispered.

Kai leaned forward but accidentally made the water in the bucket in Kin's hand slosh and some of it landed on her face.

"Oh my God...I'm so sorry !" cried Kai and got the towel that the female masseuse was going to dry him with, "Here"

Kai started to wipe her face with the towel. When he moved it out of the way, what really caught his attention was that on the towel was a tinge of skin colour. His eyes looked up and he was horrified to see a red scar on her left cheek, starting at the top of her left cheek, soaring across her eye and ending above her eyebrow. There was only _one _person in the world that has that distinctive feature.

"Who are you ?" asked Kai cautiously.

The female got her right hand and put her thumb on her right eye and her forefinger on her left. The fingers touched her eyeball and they came away with a clear pair of lenses on the fingertips. Kai stared into the female masseuse's eyes...

A emerald green one and a ocean blue one...

"K...K..._Kin !_" stuttered Kai, open mouthed.

* * *

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : (sigh) How many cliffies am I going to give you readers ? I hate doing them but it's the only way that will make you readers review my stories. You know what to do. Just press the little blue/purple button at the bottom left hand corner of this page and leave a review for me. I'm only gonna continue this story until I have 7 or more reviews for this chapter. 


	7. Kitty Love Is In The Air !

Lifestyle of the Famous Blader

Disclaimer : Same as Chapter 1

Cautions :  
1. Swearing  
2. Mushy stuff  
3. OOCness (Out Of Character), mostly RAY ! O.O

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

#Blah# Bit-Beasts talking

/Blah/ someone talking to Bit-Beasts

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : Hi peoples ! I've just published a new story called The Ice Melts on My name on that site is Kai Hiwatari Lover (Hm...I wonder why ! Roflmao !) and The Ice Melts is PG-13 rated and its a CYOA ! It's a ReaderXKai ROMANCE ! Go check it out if you wanna get paired up with THE Kai Hiwatari ! You don't get to meet the Bladebreakers in the 1st Chapter though. You have to be a member of the site to review the stories though, it's the rules.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kai started to wipe her face with the towel. When he moved it out of the way, what really caught his attention was that on the towel was a tinge of skin colour. His eyes looked up and he was horrified to see a red scar on her left cheek, starting at the top of her left cheek, soaring across her eye and ending above her eyebrow. There was only _one _person in the world that has that distinctive feature.

"Who are you ?" asked Kai cautiously.

The female got her right hand and put her thumb on her right eye and her forefinger on her left. The fingers touched her eyeball and they came away with a clear pair of lenses on the fingertips. Kai stared into the female masseuse's eyes...

A emerald green one and a ocean blue one...

"K...K..._Kin !_" stuttered Kai, open mouthed.

Kin sighed.

"Yeah...it's me" she muttered.

Kai continued to do a great impression of a fish. Kin started to giggle as she watched Kai the Fish.

"Ya know...if you put your hands on your neck and started to flap them...you'd be mistaken for a walking fish" she giggled.

She stuffed her fist in her mouth. Kai looked so hilarious, with his eyes popping out his head and his mouth continuously opening and shutting. Then his mouth decided to open permanently. Kin leaned forward, reached for Kai's attractive face, put her right index finger underneath his chin and lifted his chin up, closing his mouth for him. Kai didn't even realise Kin was touching his face.

**Kai P.O.V**

OH MY FUCKING GOD ! _KIN ! _I thought she was still chillin' in our room...Wait a minute..._our_ room ! What the fuck is wrong with me ? Mmmm...She was _good_...WHAT ! Stop thinking gutter thoughts ! And she's got a tight ass...HOLY MOTHER OF CHRIST ! Where'd that come from ? Well...its true anyways...ok Kai...no more salad for you at 2pm 'cause it gives you weird thoughts ! Wait another second...didn't I see her _smile_ as she gave me that massage ? ...Shit...she was...Wait another _nano_second...does anyone else know ?

#Probably#

/Eh /

#I bet you Dragoon's dinner that Amaya knows !#

/Dragoon's dinner ? What the hell /

(sigh) #I thought you were the smart one out those dim-witted trolls you call "your team"#

#Master Kai ? You there ?#

/...of course I'm here, you stupid turkey ! No-one insults my team /

#Except you ?#

/...Except me ! For once you're right /

(smug face) #I rest my case#

/You might be smart at times Dranzer, but you still don't know what a biscuit is/

#Would somebody _please_ tell me what the hell a biscuit is !#

(chuckle)/I'll tell you later, I promise/

#Yay ! You better !#

/Whatever/

Right...now that the case of 'Dranzer's idiotic missing brain' is solved, I need to think of more important things...

#like Kin's ass ?#

/Yeah...WHAT /

#Tricked ya !#

/If you weren't my Bit-Beast and friend, I'd eat you for Christmas dinner /

#Wha ?#

/...I'm calling you a turkey again.../

#Right ! Now we're getting somewhere !#

/If you don't shut up, I'll put Sellotape over that large beak of yours /

/That's the smartest thing you've done all day /

#...Thanks...?#

Now that large pigeon has shut up. Thankfully ! More important matters now..._Kin_. Oh yeah, she really spins _my_ beyblade...I don't care if that sounded so wrong, it's true. I'm turning into one big softy from the inside out.

Kin is standing there, looking all cute and innocent. Her head is hanging, looking down at the floor. From what I can see from her gorgeous face, which is only her forehead, is a cute baby pink blush. If she could just lift her head, I could just lean in and...

**With Amaya**

"I wonder how Kin's doing ?" Amaya wondered, pondering to herself.

She could almost imagine Kin giving a massage to a very fit and good-looking guy. This thought brought a smile to her face.

"I wonder what her reaction would be like ?" she thought.

Kin's face that resembled a fish popped into her minds eye. Again, she smiled. What she didn't know was a pair of golden eyes that looked like cuttings of pure gold were watching her every move with affection in them.

Ray watched the girl of his dreams from a high branch of an oak tree, within the hotel's grounds. He sighed as she smiled. He wished that he never met Mariah, but if he didn't meet the pink obsessed girl...he wouldn't have met Amaya. Secretly, he had bought every Blader's Pride Album and Single they had ever released...and Amaya's entire solo music especially. He had been in love with her for 2 years. Heck...he had posters of her on his bedroom wall back at his rural Chinese home village. From the moment he had heard her angelic voice and seen her beautiful face, he fell instantly in love and his dream...apart being a world champion beyblader...was to meet Amaya Sora. And that day, his dream came true. He met her, talked to her, shared meal times with her and slept in the room just next to hers. Whenever she talked to him, his heart swelled with love like a balloon. He shook his head and made up his mind. He was going to tell her that he fancied her...And that was just what he was going to do...

The Neko-Jin jumped gracefully from the tree branch, landing soundlessly on the grass. He walked to Amaya's back, making sure that his traditional Chinese footwear didn't make any sound that could be heard by the celebrity. Being successful in making no sound, he stood behind her, listening to what she was talking to herself about. He gently placed his hands onto her delicate shoulders. He could feel Amaya tense because of the sudden touch, then relaxed when she found out who was touching her shoulders.

"What's up Ray ?" Amaya asked gently and peacefully, moving her head to one side so one eye was fixed upon Ray.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to be in your company" answered Ray, moving around the sunbed and sitting down beside the girl, "Well...mostly wanted to talk to you".

Amaya's eyebrows went up slightly.

"What do you wanna talk about then ?" she asked politely.

Ray shifted nervously in his occupied seat.

"Well...you know we're friends, even though I just met you earlier today right ?" he asked.

Amaya nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Why do you talk about this subject for ?" she asked.

Every passing moment, it was getting harder and harder for Ray to talk as he felt his throat tighten in nerves, blocking his windpipe and squeezing his vocal cords.

"Well..." he said, noticing his voice had become slightly higher than usual, "You and I both know that you are a _very_ wealthy and famous celebrity singer and I'm just an ordinary guy, trying to make a name for myself".

Amaya nodded again.

"Well..." he said again, noticing his voice now reached a high pitch, sounding like Amaya herself, "...This is difficult to say...the honest-to-God truth is that I...like you a lot"

'Smart move dickhead' thought Ray to himself.

Amaya's mouth opened slightly.

"I...like you too Ray" she said slowly.

Ray shook his head vigorously.

"No no...I mean like _like_ you...as in..._Love like_" he finally confessed.

A deathly silence fell between ordinary guy and celebrity singer.

"Ray...Is it a fan crush or the other ?..." muttered Amaya.

"Its the real deal" he whispered.

Ray's hand drew closer to Amaya's, finally placing it on hers, feeling her soft skin against his. To his delight, Amaya squeezed his hand. ( a/n Oh man, that sounds so WRONG if you take out the 'hand' part ! ).

"I like you too Ray" Amaya whispered, after a furious blush had appeared out of nowhere.

Both teenagers locked their hands together and both looked into each other's eyes. They didn't notice that they were drawing closer to the other. Ray didn't know what he was doing; it was like he was watching his own body from somewhere else...like a dream. The same went for Amaya; she could feel her body move toward Ray's lean and athletic body. Only did Ray realise what he was doing when his lips were mere millimetres away from hers. When they were about to kiss, Ray paused. Amaya opened her eyes in curiosity.

"What's wrong ? Is it my breath ?" asked Amaya, jokingly.

Ray raised an eyebrow and leaned close to her right ear.

"You've hung around Kin for too long...cause _that_ was worthy to be called a Kin joke" he muttered, smiling.

"Is that an insult ? Cause if is, I'll tell Kin you said that" said Amaya in a chibi voice, playfully.

Ray couldn't wait any longer. He placed his lips on Amaya's gently yet lovingly. Ray felt his heart melting, he had kissed Mariah once (she had cornered him and he wanted to run away from the pink obsessed girl) but this is a whole new experience for him. He wasn't new to the emotion named love but he had never enjoyed a kiss quite like this one. For Amaya, this was _HEAVEN !_ She melted into Ray's arms, enjoying every moment of it. She wrapped her left fingers into the long black locks of the Neko-Jin in front of her, her right hand placed on the back of Ray's neck, keeping her lips on his. When oxygen became a problem, both broke away from the other, gulping down blessed air. Afterward, they both looked at each other in affection and both hugged the other compassionately. Amaya wrapped her arms and hands around Ray's waist and placed her head on his chest. Ray wrapped his arms around Amaya's thin waist, locked his fingers together and rested his head on hers. They stayed there for a while, watching the sunset slowly before their eyes. Amaya glanced up at Ray's handsome face. The soft sunset light made Ray's face more youthful and good-looking. The fading light made his pupils become slowly larger, and the more Ray's pupils became larger, the more chibi he looked. Amaya's face broke into a warming smile once more, and she snuggled into Ray's chest more. Ray was totally relaxed...so relaxed in fact...that he started purring softly. Amaya listened to Ray's purring that suddenly made her feel sleepy and, eventually, lulled her to sleep.

Ray heard her sleep... or rather...her light breathing. He picked her up bridle-style and stood up. Now he was glad Kai trained him, as the blue shark-finned tattooed blader ruthlessly trained him and the rest of his team. He was never going to complain about Kai's _abnormal_ training techniques ever again.

He slowly carried the girl up to her shared room, gently placing her onto her bed aka the couch.

He watched her sleep for a little while; she looked so kawaii with her hair falling into her face and her hands resting on the cushion he put under her head. He brushed her silky hair out her pretty face and she smiled in her sleep. He kissed her forehead gently, feeling her warm skin under his lips. He smiled as she slept peacefully. He left the room as quiet as a cat, stepping carefully on the tiles incase his Chinese footwear made a sound that might disturb his sleeping beauty.

He walked toward the pool, humming happily to himself. He walked toward a poolside table with two plastic chairs. He sat down on one, with a _very_ happy smile plastered on his face. He placed his hands in his hair; he was to treasure this moment forever. Just to ruin Ray's thoughts, who should show up but **_Mariah ?_**. The pink girl wandered up to Ray with an evil girly smile on her face, as she had seen Ray by himself. Now was the perfect time to tell him how she felt. She walked up to the table and occupied the other seat.

"Hi there, Ray honey," she said in her evil high-pitched voice. ( a/n Sorry to any Mariah fans reading this, but I just can't stand her ! )

"...Mm..." muttered Ray.

Mariah noticed his hands in front of her so she took the advantage of Ray's lack of attention and took his hands. Ray was so busy daydreaming about Amaya that he didn't notice Mariah's touch.

"What's wrong, my little Ray ?" she asked in her high voice.

Ray shook his head.

"It's nothing Mariah. Go away" he muttered.

Mariah looked mildly surprised then tightened her grip on Ray's hands.

"Tell me please, Ray honey," she urged.

Ray just then noticed that Mariah's hands were on his. He jerked them away from her grip.

"Leave me alone" he mumbled.

Mariah looked surprised again.

"Please. If something's bothering you, it bothers me as well. Is it your team ? Is it someone or something else ?" she whispered urgently, leaning forward closer to Ray's face.

Ray leaned back in his chair, away from Mariah. He had been told many many times that he was the last person on Earth to snap and yell at someone. Outside to everyone, he looked like one long-leashed cool dude. Inside, he was a cool dude too but he could feel his mild temper rise. If Mariah wasn't going to leave him alone, he was going to crack.

"It's nothing that concerns you in the slightest Mariah, so why don't you take a hint, and _leave...me...ALONE !_" he growled.

Mariah's mouth widened in shock.

"Ray ?" she started.

But she was in for more...

"Why won't you leave me alone ! We used to be really close friends _years_ ago but when I left the village 3 years ago, I've moved on. I'm not yours Mariah and I never will be. Get it ! I'm _not_ your boyfriend. Go and stalk someone else who cares. Go lick some guys crotch for all I care !" snapped Ray.

Mariah's expression was a mixture of shock, hurt and anger.

"Be like that way Ray ! I thought you cared ! But obviously I was wrong ! You're just a sad bastard !" she screamed and ran away, sobbing.

"If I'm a bastard...then that'll make _you_ a slutty, stupid, son of a bitch !" snarled Ray at Mariah's back.

Mariah's sobs could be heard getting quieter as she ran to God-knows-where. Ray sat there, breathing deeply...moments later, he was shocked with himself. He was 'THE' Ray Kon, holder of the White Tiger Driger and considerate to all but now he had just ripped Mariah's sorry heart in two bloody pieces. His love for Amaya had just made him act insane. An inconsiderate maniac. He sat his face in his hands, completely ashamed with himself.

**Kai and Kin**

Both bladers were shocked as to what they just heard. They both heard Ray yell. Kin was taken aback as she thought that Ray would _never_ yell at anyone. Kai felt the same; he had never heard Ray yell or scream...or basically...never heard him take his anger out on anyone. The next thing both heard was a screaming, yelling and sobbing. Kin's mouth hung open...Ray had just made a _girl_ cry. Kai The Fish had returned, probably here to stay. Both bladers, getting louder then getting quieter quite quickly, could hear sobbing. Whoever was crying must've been running pretty fast.

Kin ran out the gym, completely forgetting she was in a masseuse uniform. She pulled her bandana off her head and ran toward the direction of the yelling. Kai just realised that Kin left him a 'jimmy' ( a/n at my school, that's what people call 'loners' or 'people who have just been left by themselves by their friends'...don't ask...PLEASE ! ) so he ran after her. Both ran toward the poolside and spotted Ray sitting on his lonesome at a table, head in his hands. Kin crept up to him and listened closely. She gasped. He was crying, sobbing until his tear ducts were bone dry. Kin carefully rested her right hand on his right shoulder. The sobbing Neko flinched and tensed at the touch, thinking it might be Lee as Mariah was his sister and was very protective of her.

"Ray..." said Kin gently.

The Neko relaxed, knowing it was someone he held dear.

"What was that all about ?" the singer asked.

'Shit, she heard...who wouldn't ? Maybe I shouldn't have shouted so loud...' thought Ray.

"It's nothing," he said, trying to use a tone of voice that sounded convincing.

Kin saw right through it.

"Come on Ray ! Tell me !" urged Kin.

'No ! I don't wanna tell ! Wait...if she heard...might as well tell her, did Amaya hear it too ?' thought Ray desperately.

"I'll sum it up : Mariah pissed me off so I yelled at her to get out my face" muttered Ray into his hands so his voice sounded muffled.

"Oh right. So that's who I heard crying and running" thought Kin, voicing it out loud.

"Yeah. Whatever" muttered Ray.

Kin sat down opposite Ray.

"What did she do ?" asked Kin politely, taking a hold of his hand.

Ray tightened his grip on his girlfriend's best friend's hand. There was something completely different between Kin and Mariah's act of holding his hand. Mariah's was some sort of death grip that made his skin crawl. Then again, Kin's was one that gave a sense of security; it made him feel confident in whatever he was doing and keep his cool dude attitude.

"She was bugging me, saying that I was hers and she kept on calling me 'Ray honey' and 'little Ray'. She thinks that I love her" said Ray, looking up at Kin's face.

"Hers ? She _fancies_ you ?" asked Kin, mouth wide.

Ray nodded glumly.

"But you don't fancy her ?" asked Kin.

Ray looked at Kin with his eyes popping out his head, then shook his head frantically, making his hair move in the wind and his headband look like a red, black and white blur.

"Ok…I take that as a 'no' ?" said Kin, eyebrow rising.

Ray nodded slowly.

"I love someone else !" he admitted fast, then realising he just admitted that sentence.

'Great ! Just perfect-o ! Now she's gonna ask who ! Sweet move, jackass' thought Ray to himself.

"Really ? Who ?" asked the girl

'Great...Now I'm psychic ! WhooHoo !'

"You really want to know who ?" asked Ray.

"Course ! That's why I asked, silly !" giggled Kin.

Ray could feel his face heat up. Through Kin's eyes, Ray's face matched the red of his headband.

"It's...Amaya" Ray muttered, but was too quiet for the girl to hear.

But secretly, she did.

"What was that Ray ? I didn't _hear_ you," said Kin, smiling and cupping her hand to her ear.

Kai came skidding into the scene. His eyes widened as he saw a smile on Kin's face and a furious red blush on Ray's. He walked over to the table.

"What's going on ?" he asked.

Kin looked at the speaker.

"Took you long enough !... Nothing really, only Ray confessing who he loves to bits, that's all !" chirped Kin, keeping her smile on as she saw Ray's blush become more intense.

Kai smirked.

"Well...this might be something I wanna hear" he said and reached for another chair and sat down on it backward ( a/n he's facing the back of the chair ), resting his arms on top of the chair.

'No...Not my Captain...anyone but HIM !' thought Ray.

"It's...Amaya" Ray repeated but only a little louder.

Kai heard what Ray confessed but Kin still pretended that she didn't hear a thing.

"Sorry Ray. Could you speak a little louder" she said leaning forward, still cupping her hand to her ear.

Ray's face went a little purple with frustration.

**Tyson, Max and Daichi**

All three walked toward the hotel at this present moment, their arms carrying tons of sweets each. They were all laughing, walking through the hotel to the pool. They would get to their room faster if they walked up the stairs near the pool.

"I LOVE AMAYA !" shouted a voice that all knew too well. Ray.

All three dropped their sweets at the same time in shock and ran toward the direction of the voice.

**Ray, Kin and Kai**

"I LOVE AMAYA !" Ray shouted.

Kin put on a smug face while Kai checked if he was still able to hear.

"Thought so," she said with a see-I'm-always-right tone of voice.

Ray's mouth opened wide.

"You meant to do that ?" he asked.

Kin nodded.

"I heard you the first time but I wanted to make you shout it," she giggled.

"Aw what ?" asked Ray, mouth gaping wide.

"I knew from the first moment you saw her. You were...heh heh..._drooling _slightly and I could _almost_ see little pink hearts plopping up around you" she said, managing to keep her voice free from laughter.

"Am I that obvious ?" asked Ray.

Kai decided to answer this rhetorical question. ( a/n rhetorical means 'a question that needs not to be answered'. I learned that from school, doesn't help if you're in the highest English class though ! lol ! ).

"Yeah, a little...no, wait...scratch that out...yeah, you're crystal clear !" he said, nodding.

Ray sighed a mushroom cloud.

"Man,I have issues" he muttered to himself.

"Yep !" said Kai and Kin together, nodding fast.

"I need counselling," muttered Ray jokingly.

Kin rushed away, then suddenly came back with glasses near the tip of her nose, a clipboard, a black pen and she put on a fake German accent. She sat down and fiddled with her glasses and clipboard.

"Now tell me, Ray. Vhere did it all start ?" she said, ready to jot down notes.

Ray couldn't believe what Kin was doing, here's the most famous girl in the world giving HIM counselling...Excellent...

""Well, it started in my home village with Mariah bugging me. She wouldn't leave me alone..." started Ray, continuing on and on with Kin jotting down notes.

When she finished, she studied her notes for a second.

"Do I need major counselling ?" asked Ray.

Kin coughed, clearing her throat.

"Yes and no Ray. Yes, you do need counselling but no, you don't. You just need a girl in your life that's worthy of your attention. And that girl's name _may be_ Amaya's" she said calmly.

"Right. So what do I do now ?" asked Ray, leaning forward.

"Go claim whats rightfully yours" Kin said with a sly smirk on, dropping her German accent.

Ray suddenly stood up as though he was shot in the ass and ran like his life depended on it toward Amaya's apartment room with wolf-whistles and catcalls erupting behind him. With his friend's encouragement behind him and his adrenaline pumping to its fullest, he ran like the wind up the stairs, making passers-by wonder what had passed them so quickly. He reached Amaya's room door at an alarming pace, sliding the key card he had nicked from Kin and burst into the room. He ran toward the livingroom area, not seeing his sleeping beauty on the couch sleeping. His heartbeat raced in panic, where was she ? A pair of gentle hands suddenly sneaked their way around his waist, sending pleasant shivers up his spine. Just from the touch, Ray knew it was Amaya 'cause of her gentle touch and soft skin.

"What's wrong, tiger ?" Amaya whispered in his ear.

"I was worried where you went to, that's all" he answered softly, placing his hands on Amaya's.

"Don't worry about me. I was just went to the toilet," Amaya laughed.

She led Ray toward the couch where she had previously slept on. As she walked, she placed butterfly kisses up the Neko's neck. Ray lay on his back on the comfy couch, getting comfortable. Amaya lay beside him, wrapping one arm round his waist again and the other around his neck loosely. Ray stroked on side of Amaya's face with his right thumb and, with the other, wrapped it round her shoulders and hugged her closer. Soon, after some talking, hugging and kissing, they fell asleep together. What they weren't aware of was that Katsu had watched the whole thing from a corner of the room, with a cat grin on her feline face, revealing her small fangs.

**With the others  
****(After Ray had run off)**

Kin sat with a triumphant grin on her face, smiling at the same time as Katsu and smiling like Katsu, showing one of her canines. ( a/n KIN IS NOT A NEKO ! ). Kai was rather shocked as to what Ray _might_ be doing in the apartment.

"What's with the shocked expression Kai ? Didn't you know that they fancied each other ?" asked Kin, watching his face.

"I'm just worried...what Ray could be doing up there..." said Kai slowly, taking Ray's empty seat.

Kin sighed.

"Thy power of love, immense it is. Thou cannot measure how much passion there is in thy world," said Kin, as though in a trance.

Kai's face went blank. What did Kin just say ?

"Thou shall not be troubled. Love is thy instinct, it shall come and rule as it gratifies," continued Kin, still as though in a daze.

"In English please ?" asked Kai, confused as ever.

Kin shook her head.

"Sorry. Had to do that," she said, sweatdropping and smiling in good humour.

Three running pairs of feet met the two blader's ears. They turned their heads toward the direction of the sounds. Tyson, Max and Daichi came into view.

"God...what was that ?" panted Tyson, leaning on the poolside table to help catch his breath.

Kin watched him.

"Well...if you heard a yell, that was Ray" she informed Tyson.

"I know _that_ but did he yell 'I love Amaya !' ?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, he did," answered Kai.

Tyson looked shocked because Kai was here, then sniggered slightly.

"Kai, you _do_ realise you're wearing no t-shirt, right ?" he asked.

Kai looked down to see his bare chest.

"Damn, forgot to pick it up" he said, clicking his fingers.

Tyson sneaked a glance at Kin and, not to his surprise; she was staring at Kai with a little bit of drool coming from her mouth. Tyson then noticed that she was wearing an unusual outfit.

"Where'd you get that outfit ?" the Champ asked.

Kin fingered her t-shirt uneasily.

"I didn't get it by buying it in a shop, I got it because its part of my job" she informed Tyson.

"What job ?" asked Tyson, high on interest.

"Apart from my singer/celebrity job, I'm a part-time masseuse," she answered simply.

"Masseuse ? Here ?" asked Tyson incredulously.

Kin nodded at her feet, hiding her faint pink flush.

* * *

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : There's my next Chapter of L.O.T.F.B. Please review or I'll quit writing this. I'm only gonna continue this if I get at least 4 reviews because I've noticed that hardly anyone is reviewing them anymore. 


	8. Change Of Attitude

**Lifestyle Of The Famous Blader**

Disclaimer : Same as chapter 1

**JeLlYbEaN RuLz : I am dreadfully sorry for the long wait for any kind of updates from me recently. You know what to do. At the end of the chapter, review my stories ! (smiles) peace out readers and reviewers !**

Just to add, to make you think of the kinds of voices Kin and Amaya have, I'll try and describe them : **Kin has a voice like Avril Lavigne's** (is that how you spell her name ? I dunno lol) and **Amaya has a voice like Amy Lee from Evanescence**. (a/n How the hell do you own Amy Lee and Avril Lavigne ? I DON'T OWN OR HAVE ANY CONNECTIONS TO THEM SO DON'T ASK ME ! lol)

"Blah" talking,  
'Blah' thinking  
&Blah& Bit-Beast talking  
£Blah£ someone talking to their Bit-Beast

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

"Really ? You never told us !" exclaimed Daichi, with a big grin on his face.

"I only got it yesterday" informed Kin, "and I did, only that hardly anyone listens to me anyway"

"Christ" simply said Tyson.

"And I was giving Mr. Hiwatari here a massage a while ago" said Kin, nodding toward Kai.

Tyson slid over to him (a/n you know, the way sometimes characters move without moving their legs ? that's what I mean) with little beady eyes and a grin which showed all his teeth.

"And I think Mr. Hiwatari _enjoyed _it" said Tyson smugly, nudging Kai in the bare ribs.

Tyson's elbow hit the gap between two of Kai's ribs, catching him off guard. He didn't want to admit it in front of Tyson especially, but that did hurt him and he prayed to God above that he didn't wince, jerk or buckle under the pain. His eye merely twitched.

"What the hell Tyson !" snarled Kai.

"Kai ?" blankly asked Tyson.

Kai's face was goin redder and redder with 2 mixed emotions : anger and extreme embarrassment.

"You think that cause she gave me a massage, something happened between us ? You are so perverted Tyson ! She's my friend ! Now if you would excuse me" snapped Kai storming away to the massage building to collect his things and he walked past the rest of his team, not noticing his team-mates at all and stormed off to his apartment shared with the 2 girls.

They all watched him go with open mouths. Every male then looked at Kin, who had a cheerless frown on her pretty oval face.

"Don't worry, that's Kai when he's in a really bad mood with me" reassured Tyson, patting his hand on her shoulder.

When Kin's frown didn't turn upside-down like it usually did nor did she react in any way, he sat down in the seat opposite her.

"Hey Kin, I always do that to him. And his reaction is always the same, though its still scary watching him" chuckled Tyson, smiling.

Kin looked up and smiled, but the teenagers weren't entirely sure it was a happy one.

"Ok Ty, I'll take ya word for it" she said, smiling.

But inside her mind, it was a muddle.

**Kin's P.O.V**

Did really he mean that nothing did happen between us ? I thought there was something there. I certainly thought he felt a little something more special toward me. Now I really do feel like a complete moron. Amaya was right, I defiantly do go for the wrong guys, I always like the ones that had something quite different from the rest of them, and most of the time...the "little something" is usually a bad thing. I know I'm still a virgin, but I have been watching and liking the "wrong" guys. But is Kai the "wrong" type ? Is he a no-good asshole ? Now I'm thinking like Amaya, even though that is not a bad thing. Sure Kai has his faults but doesn't everyone ? He can be caring one moment...then a complete jerk the next, what does he think he's playing at ?

&You know, this could be something you have to watch out for...&

£Don't get me wrong Dranti but sometimes you're not always right£

&That's true. I mean, no-one is perfect...not even us Bit-Beasts...&

£But what do you mean "watch out for" ?£

&No offence to that boy you call Kai, but sometimes I feel like I can't trust him. With his "not-so-clean" record, I have good reasons why I shouldn't...&

£You're making it sound like he's a criminal of some sort Dranti, you know that ?£

&I'm just trying to make my point but you keep on interrupting me...&

£Then start talking"

(sigh) &...All I'm saying is, keep ya guard up kid. You can never expect any kind of surprises, whenever they're good or bad&

(chuckle) £That it ?£

(sigh) &how the hell am I like you ?&

£DRANTI ! YOU BAD BAD BAD DRAGON !£

&What ?&

£YOU JUST SWORE !£

&What ? Hell ?&

(Shocked expression inside mind)

&And the great thing is, I learnt it off you&

£Oh shut up !£

I looked up at Tyson when I heard his voice; he was smiling all the way as per usual. No wonder he can make friends with anyone. I tried to smile like I usually did but the expressions on the guys faces told me they weren't entirely convinced.

"Ok Ty, I'll take ya word for it" I said, smiling the best I could.

The guys looked at each other as though they were reading each others minds, wondering if they could decipher my smile and calculate if it was a happy or a depressed one. Well I can take 3 wild guesses as to which one it really is.

Let your heart tell you whats best Dranti's voice said, echoing in my mind

"Why does he do that though ?" I asked, looking a bit down, "I mean, keeping to himself a lot ?"

Tyson shrugged.

"We have no idea really, I mean, we know about his earlier periods of life so that might come into the equation I think. But we have made sure that his grandfather and his advisor, Boris, are locked up. But he's still acting as though they control his life. Guess he'll never get over it" said Tyson.

"But when I was talking to him earlier, he seemed as though he was opening up. But he didn't know it was me so I don't know if that counts" I grinned slightly.

"But how did you do that ?" asked Max incredulously.

I shrugged, that was actually a pretty good question.

"I dunno, I just acted myself and he just went along with it," I answered simply.

Tyson seemed to sweatdrop at this.

"I've been acting myself all my life and all Kai has done is throwing me weird looks" he said sweatdropping, rubbing his cheek with his index finger with a cheesy grin on his thin face.

All of us laughed at this...but I still felt miserable deep down inside.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I swear I'm gonna kill that Tyson ! He's such a pervert ! ARGH ! But I can't help but feel a little guilty, I had been talking to Kin a lot, kinda...opening...up a little. She had been patient, kind and caring and then I just threw it back in her face. I'm just no good that these things.

I walked up the steps toward my shared room with those nutters that humanity call "girls". Unlocking it with my card, I'm still thinking about Kin, I push the door open and walked through. When I was about to enter the living-room, a chocolate brown, sun yellow an snow white fuzzball appeared at my feet, with me receiving a unexpected surprise. Katsu, I think she was called, looked up at me with those golden eyes, looking very innocent. I looked down back at her, and I thought I saw that cat smile...i know that sounds completely insane but I swear to God I though I saw it did. I bent my knees, still locking eye contact with the cat; I reached out my hand to stroke her. She unexpectedly jumped back with her ears back. I didn't understand why, then Ray's voice entered my head, explaining what to do with cats and how to handle them, but he said it _months_ ago...not to mention I wasn't really paying my full attention to that Neko-Jin but I'm remembering it anyway.

**FLASHBACK (Kai is speaking in italics an Ray is speaking in bold)**

**Hey Kai !**

_Mmmm ?_

**Remember you got that cut from the cat you were feeding ages ago ? **(a/n its in G Revolution sometime, can't remember exactly where but its near the earlier episodes lol. The cat scratched him on his middle finger but it only shows it in the Japanese version)

_Why should I ?_

**Did you give it your hand ?  
**

_Give it what ?_

**Your hand; cats have to check their surrounding and they do that by sniffing. What you should've done is giving it your hand first...just to let it sniff you and check to see if you were safe. They'll smell your whole hand, wrist, knuckles and fingers. If they push their head against your hand after they have checked, you can pet them, if not...well...just get your hand away from it promptly. Ok ?**

_...And why are you telling me this ?_

**Just incase you meet another cat in the future, then you know what to do.**

_...…...….….….….….….….….….….….….….…..._

**END FLASHBACK**

I never knew Ray's "useless" information could actually help me. I cautiously moved my bare right hand toward the cat. She hesitated at first then walked slowly toward my hand and started sniffing it. She sniffed my fingers first then my knuckles then the back of my hand then my wrist. Her little black nose and white whiskers tickled my skin as she checked me. After a minute of taking long lungful whiffs of my scent, she looked back up at me with those cat eyes. Ray's voice instantly rang in my memory :

**If they push their head against your hand after they have checked, you can pet them, if not...well...just get your hand away from it promptly.**

I started to draw back my hand then, to my surprise, she pushed her furry little cat-head against my fingers and palm, wanting my attention. After putting a mental note to thank Ray sometime, I couldn't help but smile a little and I petted the feline, stroking the fur gently. My reward was a quite loud constant purr. I picked the cat up gently and she put her head and forepaws on my shoulder. Holding my clothing in the other, I walking through. What I saw on the couch nearly made me drop the cat and my clothes; there was Ray and Amaya, sleeping together and they were quite close. I sneaked through to the other bedroom and stuffed my garments haphazardly in the wardrobe and placing Kin's loyal pet on my bed. A little metal-on-metal 'clink' caught my attention and it came from Kin's feline. Looking round in curiosity, I noticed a blue cloth, just visible under the cat's neck fur and a glint of gold shined under it. I reached out, took it and had it lie on my palm. It was a collar, or a bandana acting like a collar, with the cat's name on and a gold little disk and, checking, I realised that Katsu was indeed her name.

"Eh, Katsu ?" I muttered to myself.

The cat meowed in answer.

"Kin shoulda called ya Fuzzy, coz that woulda described you better" I chuckled, stroking Katsu behind her little kitten ears.

She purred in thanks.

I figured; if I could really befriend Kin's pet...then I would get closer to Kin herself. Its so ingenious...Kenny would be proud. Lol. I sat on the bed, fondling Katsu behind her ears and running my hand through her fur on her back. Katsu's purring seemed to go into overdrive...either that or her purring vocal cords broke cause she wouldn't stop.

God this heat...its unbearable ! It's making me so...so…so tired. Maybe I'll just have a little...little...kip right here...yeah, that would be very nice.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kai stretched out on the bed, not bothering to put on a top, as he would never get any sleep. He yawned, feeling sleeper by the minute. Within a couple of minutes, he was fast asleep, not snoring but calmly and deeply breathing heavily, his chest slowly rising and falling as he breathed. Katsu leaped silently from the bed and onto Kai's abdomen, walked in a little circle just like what cats do, then slumped onto her side and in a foetus position, purring.

Hours passed and Kai still slept, completely missing dinner, not waking up from his dream-less sleep. (a/n I heard from a mate that when you sleep but don't dream...your not living your life to the fullest it could be. I dunno if that's really true but I'm using it here for Kai. I hope you get the little hint here).

At around 8pm, still Kai hadn't woken up and then he twitched in his sleep as a sliding sound came from outside the room and Kin walked in. She had hung around with Tyson, Daichi, Amaya, Ray, Chief and Max for hours and she really enjoyed their company. They all knew how to have fun and she really enjoyed herself. Katsu jerked awake, ears up at her mistress's voice, nose quivering at her mistress's scent and she jumped up and raced toward Kin. (a/n Amaya and Ray got up a few hours before and joined the rest)

"Hey, hey, hey ! Here's my little kitten ! Oh ! I missed you soooo much !" cooed Kin and she spread out her arms as Katsu leapt off the floor and landed in her arms.

"Mew mew, meow" answered Katsu, purring and rubbing her head under Kin's chin.

She carried Katsu through to the living-room area and put her down on her favourite place, she curled into a little fluffy ball and relaxed, purring slightly. Kin patted her on the head a couple of times and walked through to the bedroom.

She entered, turning round and shutting it behind her silently and turned round again. Her mouth dropped open; Kai was sleeping there, silent as a baby. His face was relaxed, the mouth wasn't the usual frown but a slight smile, the eyebrows relaxed as well. His bangs hanging wildly around his face like always, sweeping and touching those pale-skinned thin blue-tattooed cheeks.

Kin walked slowly toward him, sat on the edge beside where he slept. She smiled at his calm face and brushed a couple of untamed bangs out of his face. He seemed to smile slightly more as she did this. Her gaze travelled from his handsome face to his chest. With her being so close to him now, she could see something she couldn't earlier.

Scars. They criss-crossed his chest and as randomly as a spider's web, and some also intersected each other. She gasped. Some of them looked really old and slightly pink because of the years that they had been sliced into his skin. Most of them looked small but others, like the one that started just below his left shoulder, making its scratchy way diagonally to his right side, falling through the middle of his chest and then making a graceful sweeping "u" arc shape and ending near the middle of his left-sided ribs, were large and intimidating to the eye. She looked closer at the scars; they all had been stitched up clumsily and the holes where the thin string was used for the stitches were still visible to the eye, all of them set in rather wobbly lines...as though the hand that stitched them shook a lot as whoever it was tried their best to seal the wounds from the open air.

Kin knew to her knowledge that Kai did have a bad and difficult childhood, but she had no idea that he had been abused and beaten to the extreme where he would close off from everybody else. Her eyes seemed to soften as she gazed at the deep and everlasting scars. She wanted to comfort Kai, to give him a hug but because Kai was...well...Kai, he would probably freak out and think she was a weird and creepy gal.

Sneakily, Kai was wide-awake when he heard Kin's card key slot through the electronic lock. He could sense without opening his eyes that she was very close to him, and the slight slope on the side of the bed confirmed his thoughts.

Kin reached out and, completely forgetting that Kai was Kai, she traced several of the minor scars with her index finger, feeling them under her touch. She saw goosebumps slowly but surely rise from Kai's skin, the fine blond hairs standing on end. (a/n I actually dunno if Kai does have blond hairs on his arms, but in this he has so...bear with me lol). She looked at his face once more and was surprised to see a medium-sized smile, even by Max's standards. She smiled to herself and stood up to leave Kai in peace to sleep. As she closed the door, Kai's eyes snapped open and he bolted up from his sleeping position. He placed a shaky hand over his chest, couldn't believe that Kai just saw those scars, and couldn't believe that Kin just touched him. He fell back onto the bed, feeling the soft cotton against his skin. He also kicked off his shoes, socks and the little red bands encircling his ankles as the drowsiness took over again and within minutes, he was back in dreamland, but not experiencing any dreams at all.

Half an hour later, Kin came back in. She reached for her side of the double bed, reach for under her pillow and withdrew her pyjamas. With them in hand, she walked to the bathroom to get changed. When coming out she was wearing smooth soft long silver trousers, easily fitted on her hips, and an ocean blue spaghetti strapped t-shirt, with silver sparkly diamond-like sequins spelling out the words "Dreamer Gal" on her breast. She yawned, stretched then climbed into the double bed, making herself comfortable as she sunk into the squishy mattress below her tired form. Even Katsu came through; missing being in Kin's arms so she went under the covers on Kin's side, slowly walked up toward Kin and then slunk into her crossed arms, purring in the warmth.

A grey/blue haired blader lay next to them, eyes open and shining a soft light that everyone thought that had been extinguished forever...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : FINALLY DONE ! WHEW ! lol. Thanks for waiting, and could you please drop a review or two...that'll be great and much appreciated ! Thanks again !


	9. Pink Faces and Phonecalls

**Lifestyle Of The Famous Blader**

Disclaimer : Same as Chapter 1

JeLlYbEaN RuLz : In this chapter, there are going to be some perverted thoughts and...Er...images. Please accept my apologies.

AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ! (cries) Ma bloody prelims are due and I have been studying. Here's the chapter...finally...

**Many thanks to:**

**Crimson Eyes : Thanks for reviewing and here is the update**

**Ksarap : O.o You sure you've got enough cutes ? I actually counted. You put 61 ! LOL**

**Sakura Jasmine : Thanks ! You really think Kai and Kin together is cute ? YAHOO ! hee-hee. Thank you for appreciating the voices. Here's the chapter.**

**Heartless Devil : Heyo ! Thanks for reviewing ! Hope you continue to read my works ! Peace out !**

**Xx-CrazyAnimeLuva-xX : Freaked you out ? O.o When ? I didn't really want people to think Tyson is a pervert but...you think he is so...my bad. LOL. As Kai might've said, he's goin through puberty so...(laughs)**

**Jeny : Hey ! Another anonymous reviewer ! Hey thanks dude/dudette for reviewing ! Much appreciated ! **

**A Cry Of The Sacred Bit-Beasts : Yep (sweatdrop) I finally updated LOL here's the chapter 4 ya buddy.**

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

£Blah£ Bit-Beast talking

/Blah/ someone talking to their Bit-Beast

FLASHBACK and END FLASHBACK what they are

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

A sleepy Kin slowly woke up next morning to bright light shining on her oval face. She scrunched up her eyes from the morning sun and gradually unglued them from sleep. A creamy skinned, blue tattooed face was mere inches from hers. Her eyes snapped open in silent shock but she couldn't dam in the gasp.

Kai simply moaned in his sleep, fidgeted a little bit then slept on. Kin, moving with the silence of Katsu, tried to get out of the bed without waking him up. She unwillingly stopped as she felt something solid on her back. She yanked the covers off her and gasped again; Kai's body was so close to hers, his hands and arms had snaked their way round her waist during the night and Kai must've taken off his shirt as it hung over the back of a chair, in Kin's view.

Kin started to panic as she tried to slither her way out of Kai's sleeping grip. A long tired yawn from the other room made Kin stop with eyes wide. Before she knew it, someone was walking toward the door as Kin could see a blurred outline (the door is made up from rippled glass so you can see what's on the other side) walking toward it. Before she could escape from Kai's hold, Amaya walked through wearing cropped blood red trousers with a black leather belt, a white short sleeved top with "Who cares if I'm famous ?" in red on her breast area and under it in black "I can still have fun...HA !". White trainer socks covered her feet.

"Good mornin' Kin" she said, "Sleep well ?"

Kin stayed quiet. In honest truth...she didn't sleep very well as a returning nightmare plagued her dreams everytime she shut her eyes.

FLASHBACK

**In Kin's Nightmare**

Kin stood alone...with the others on the other side of a river. Piranhas swam under the dangerous waters, teeth sharp as knifes, the current fast and strong.

"Come on" they called, "its safe !"

"No" answered Kin, "its too dangerous...I'm too scared !"

The other's faces faulted and then their eyes went red.

"Why am I friends with such a weak bitch like you ?" asked Amaya, leering at her.

The guys agreed with her. They turned and walked away.

"No !" called Kin, "I'm not a coward !"

They ignored her. Kin jumped into the river to swim to the other side. But, as Kin made the first ripple in the water, the piranhas swan toward her. Kin screamed out for help...but the others weren't in sight. She looked down; horrified at the fish then realised it was them, all grinning menacingly with their sharp teeth.

"We're gonna enjoy your yummy flesh" said piranha Tyson and, at these words, they swarmed all over her, ripped and tearing the flesh and muscles from her skeleton.

She screamed in agony. Her yells echoed through her head...

END FLASHBACK

**Normal P.O.V**

"Yeah, it was good" Kin lied, "very comfy beds as well"

Amaya noticed the sleeping body of Kai beside her and sniggered.

"Well...I think he's enjoying _his _sleep" she smiled, then noticing where his arms were, "Yep...definitely !"

"Oh shut up PLEASE !" moaned Kin, "You're not making this situation any better ! Now come and help pry Kai's hands off me"

Amaya moved closer toward the bed...

SSSQQQQQUUUEEAAKKKKKKAAAAAAAA !

But she stepped on Katsu's squeaky mouse toy !

Both girls cringed, hoping Kai wouldn't wake up. He did worse. His hands, which were originally around Kin's waist, now slid down and rested...at Kin's ass cheeks. Kin's eyes nearly popped out her head, her body tensed up which, right now, she looked like she just had been Petrified (a/n in the 2nd Harry Potter book people got Petrified when looked at the Basilisk's reflection. I don't own) and Amaya had to muster all of her self-control not to laugh.

"Please..." stuttered Kin, "...get...him...off me !"

As Amaya reached for Kai's hands, a deep grunt was heard. Both girls looked horrified as Kai again moved a bit but, to make the situation worse, he shifted closer to Kin's own quivering body. If he were to open his eyes...he'd be looking straight at Kin's chest...

"Get him offa me !" Kin repeated quietly.

Amaya tried her hardest to pry Kai's fingers off but it was like an unbreakable death grip. The fingers just wouldn't budge !

"I'll have to use the last resort," sighed Amaya and she walked off.

Kin just felt like she had been paralysed. She wanted to move so much, but she couldn't because of shock and, of course, Kai's hands. It seemed forever to Kin for Amaya to come back with whatever she was planning. She did come back, with a glassful of ice-cold water.

"You're not gonna throw that over him, are you ?" asked Kin.

"No" answered Amaya walking to Kai's side of the bed, "just gonna drip some on him"

Kin vividly remembered the last time she did that, and she was the one being woken up. It wasn't pleasant...

FLASHBACK

(Kin's words are in **bold**, Amaya's words are in _italics_ and sounds and actions are in 'these')

**Zzzzzzz...**

_I've tried everything to wake her up ! It's impossible...unless.._.'walks off'

**Zzzzzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzzz...**

'Comes back' _...this might just do it... _'Pours water down Kin's back'

'Jumps up to ceiling' **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! WTF !**

_Good morning !_

**Huh ? Where am I ?**

_You're in your bed, in your apartment, in Glasgow, in Scotland, in the United Kingdom, in Europe, on planet Earth, in the Solar System, in the Universe._

**...Grrr...**

_Something the matter ?_

**I'LL "GOOD MORNING" YOU ! COME 'ERE !** 'Jumps outta bed and after Amaya' 

_Oh shit !_ 'Runs away'

END FLASHBACK

"Will it work ?" asked Kin.

Amaya smiled.

"Well, it worked on you didn't it ?" she laughed.

Kin growled.

"I don't need a reminder, now just get him off me" she said through gritted teeth.

Amaya dipped her hand into the water and she shivered. After cupping her hand, she got some water. Her hand reached over Kai and then, she dropped the H2o over his bare back.

Kai didn't wake up suddenly, but it brought him back to consciousness. His eyes fluttered open slowly. His pupils were large because of no light for hours. He moved about a bit then his eyes shut again.

"Leave me alone" he muttered, "I'm tryin to sleep"

"C'mon Kai" urged Amaya, "You have to get up"

Kai said nothing for a moment.

"Just bugger off" he mumbled.

Amaya looked shocked.

"Well, that's nice to say" she pouted; "I was going to save ya from embarrassment but if you want it your way" she walked away.

Kai just shrugged sleepily. No one had dared to wake him up, not anyone in the team as he would put them through the ringer and he wasn't going to start taking orders from anyone. He snuggled deeper into his soft stuffed animal...wait a moment...he didn't take a cuddly animal to bed with him !

He opened his eyes slowly. Sparkly diamond-like sequins shone before his eyes and, as he adjusted his vision, they spelt out "Dreamer Gal". He focused more. 2 small mounds were mere inches from his face.

His eyes shot open. Kin was wearing a t-shirt just like that !

His eyes quickly looked up and met with a green and blue eye. He scrambled about as though lying on hot coals, landing on the hard tiled floor on his back with a loud thud, bringing the covers with him. Kin crawled over to his side of the bed and peered over the edge.

"Are you alright ?" she asked.

Kai griped a little bit then sat up on the floor.

"Apart from getting up on the wrong side of the bed, I'm fine," he grumbled.

Kin leaned over a little and lay on her front and propped herself up on her elbows. She had a t-shirt with a low neck on. Kai couldn't keep his eyes up at her face anymore and glanced downward.

There was the large patch of skin at the top of her chest, revealing a hell of a lot that would have made any boy happy. Kai felt a jolt in his stomach. Was he...perving on Kin ? No ! He was **the** great Kai Hiwatari ! He **was **perfect ! He would **not** even dream of thinking of any dirty thoughts !

Kin was watching Kai carefully. He was kinda staring into space with his mouth left hanging open...she reached down and clicked her fingers in front of his face.

No response...now she was getting freaked.

"Kai ? Anyone home in there ?" she asked.

Still no response. Next thing, she'll have to slap his...his thin, creamy-skinned, blue tattooed handsome face...

Getting carried away again ?

/What are you talking about Dranti /

£You're describing the child's face again. I'm a Bit-Beast remember ? I have no interest in human boys£

/But I do, so deal with it/

£Sheesh, someone woke up with a hot boy cuddling them ?£

/That ain't no joke ! And...Did you just call Kai a "child" /

£Matter of fact, I did£

/Oh shut up Dranti, I'm still tired/

"C'mon Kai" said Kin, still clicking her fingers at his face and still getting no response.

Last resort.

She lifted her hand to her shoulder height and as far out as possible and brought it back in, hard. Her speeding hand made contact with Kai's cheek and a sound as quick and loud as a whip crack made Amaya in the next room jump.

Kai's head was tilted to one side, his eyes shut tightly in attempt to hide the ache from his face, an angry red handmark quickly appearing on his pale skin tone, making most of his blue shark fin tattoos a light purple to match his eyes.

"Wake up !" exclaimed Kin and, daring herself, shook Kai's shoulders a little bit.

"Ahhh !" he yelled, "Get your hands off me woman !"

Kin immediately let him go. Kai looked really funny as he had swirly eyes at this moment of time and his head moved from side to side as though he was on a boat on a rough sea. He then fell heavily onto his back, legs and arms sprawled out.

Amaya came skidding through with a large grin.

"K.O !" she yelled, "the match goes to Kin Hotaru !" she said, jumping over Kai's immobile body and lifting Kin's left arm.

Kin jerked her arm out of Amaya's grip and sat on her heels by Kai's side. He seemed to be unconscious from the hit and the shake...

**Kai's P.O.V**

/...Gah.../

£That looked sore master£

/My face hurts.../

£Yeah, it should and I wouldn't be surprised if you would get a bruise from that£

/That...can slap.../

£First time I've ever seen her slap anybody...even you£

/Don't push me.../

£But, not taking sides, you...did kinda...deserved that£

/WTF /

£You **were **perving on her and all...£

/I was not /

£...And you did kinda drool...£

/Dranzer ! Shut up /

£...And you zoned out...£

/Dranzer.../

£...AND you were thinking...not so innocent thoughts...£

/So ? No-one can read my thoughts/

£Not like anyone WOULD want to read your thoughts master Kai£

/Are you planning to do this to me all day /

£I could, and I may shall do so£

/And where were you going with the whole 'thoughts' conversation, may I ask /

£Everyone thinks you're Mr. Perfect£

/Thanks to my rep.../

£But deep down...£

/Huh /

£I know you're not THAT innocent...Mr Kai£

/What you talking about /

£I know you're just like every other boy£

/And you're implying what /

£Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't every boy at your stage of life become...shall I say...hormone-driven-crazy about sex, porn and girls ?£

/I think you're being a little too stereotypical about us boys/

£Do you even know what that word means ? Cause I sure don't£

/...Man, you are dumb/

£It's a trait...heh heh£

/More like a curse/

£...Hey !£

The world came into focus again but slowly, like when I woke up. My vision was blurred and the colours swirled around like multi-coloured fish.

Man, where am I ?

The world gradually came back into focus, my face covered with black and red hair. What the…! A smell I recognized and loved wafted through my nose and hit my brain, clogging all present thoughts.

Mmmm...That smell...that could only be...

The eyes that I long to lose myself in appeared before me. Kin. I closed my eyes quickly but squinted through them a little.

"Well, he's breathing" she said, standing up, looking down upon me.

"At least he is, what would you have done if he wasn't ?" asked Amaya, her voice at the door.

Kin went silent for a moment.

"I don't know what I would do" she answered, "I hope he keeps on breathing but I don't want a dead guy in the middle of the floor, ya know ?"

"Kai's head is a tad thicker than usual," giggled Amaya, "He'll survive"

Why that no-good...! Time to, put in air quotes, "wake up".

I groaned. Both gals jumped. Still got my reputation of being a moody arsehole when I wake up to remember girls.

"What happened ?" I asked, sounding really confused.

"You woke up...and then you fell out the bed and taking most of the bed with you. You must have been having a nightmare or something..." informed Kin.

I can hear the buzzer going ! Eh-eh ! Wrong ! You lie Kin Hotaru !

'Yeah' said the annoying voice at the back of my head 'You missed out the fact that I was staring at **your** tits...'

"Really ?" I yawned, "Can't remember having a bad dream...in fact, can't remember having a dream at all"

Kin stayed silent and shrugged. Ha ha ! Ran outta comebacks haven't you !

I stood up. Whoah ! Too fast ! Getting light headed-ness is WAY NOT cool. I could feel myself start to tip backward again...here we go, another blackout. But two solid objects kept me on my feet.

"Whoah there Kai" Kin whispered from behind me, "Don't faint again, I don't think even your thick head could take another smack like it just did there"

Turned out that it was her hands on my back but her voice...so low...so...so...

Her retreating back came through my eyes as she walked out the room, leaving me with a giggling Amaya.

"What ?" I asked her with my famous pissed off tone of voice.

"Oh...nothing" she said lightly, still giggling.

I turned my back to her and walked to the bathroom. A shower sounds nice right now. As I walked in and slammed that door shut, I passed the mirror that took up one wall. I wouldn't have bothered looking, I see myself on too many posters and adverts on TV these days, but an odd colour caught my attention. Turning round, I saw myself (duh) but my face was pink ! **WTF** ! Am I **blushing** ?

**Amaya's P.O.V**

That was so funny !

As soon as Kin stopped Kai tipping over and whispered in his ear, his face exploded into a bright pink colour ! w00t ! Brilliant black-mail !

I giggled as Kin walked passed me and left a very pink-faced Kai and me alone. Kai's cerise face was so funny I must've cracked 3 ribs from not laughing out loud but I let out a small giggle instead.

"What ?" he asked me with his tough guy act and voice.

"Oh...nothing" I answered, still giggling away.

He 'humph'ed and stalked to the bathroom, slamming the poor door shut. Huh, dunno what stung him in the ass. I turned round and followed Kin into the living room. She was lying down horizontal on the couch, taking up 3 seats while she was at it, staring up at nothing. Katsu took up the middle of the coffee table, her purrs loud.

Lazy owners equals lazy pets !

"Kin" I said, "You should be practicing"

Kin opened one lazy eye and it focused on me.

"You're not my mom," she answered.

Out of all the cheek !

"C'mon you lazy rock'n'roll chick ! Get up !" I exclaimed.

She sat up to these words. Knew that would move her.

"Since you put it that way..." she said, standing up and stretching.

I quickly stole her seat.

"Thank you very much," I grinned at her.

She just watched me, as though she wanted me to take it or she was giving it to me.

"I need to get in shape anyways" she yawned and stretched again, "ah ! That was good, I needed that stretch and...Now to make an important phone call !" she said and left the room, taking her swipe card with her.

WTF ? **IMPORTANT** PHONE CALL ?

**Normal P.O.V**

Kin exited the room swiftly. As the door was about to close, a red fingerless glove with a ying yang design on the back of the palm held it open. Ray entered swiftly. He left lonely at the time and wanted to be with his girlfriend. He slipped through the corridor and peeked his head around the corner.

"Peek-a-boo" he said, smiling.

Amaya looked up. She recognized that voice anywhere.

"Hi Ray" she greeted.

Ray strode over to her and kissed her lightly on her cheek. She giggled a little and kissed the tip of his nose. He sat down beside her and rested his arm over her shoulders possessively.

"What you wanna do ?" he asked.

"I dunno," answered Amaya.

"Whatever floats your boat, babe" he said gently.

She giggled again and rested her head on his toned chest, listening to the steady beat of the neko's heart. Ray's heart felt like a water balloon filling up as she lay there resting on his, to be scientific, pectoralis major muscle. Her head raised with his chest as he breathed in and out.

**With Kin**

**Kin's P.O.V**

Hmmm...Would they ever come back ?

I wondered to myself as I walked down a pair of stairways to the private phone room. I slipped in some money and dialled a very familiar mobile number.

**Phone Mode**

**(Kin is in bold and the other is in italics)**

(ring ring...ring ring...)

_Hey, who's calling ?_

**Heyo ! its Kin**

_Kinny Kin Kin ! How are you ?_

**Stop it with the nickname please, you're embarrassing me**

_Heh heh_

**Am ok, and yourself ?**

_I'm keeping well, so...is there a particular reason you called me ?_

**Yeah...I met up with Amaya recently...**

_Yeah ! How is she ?_

**She's happy coz she's got a boyfriend...**

_WTF !_

**Whoah ! Chill out !**

_...Listening..._

**I thought...maybe...we could get together again...**

_I'd love to ! When ?_

**Well, I'm in Japan right now so you'll have to come by plane all the way over here**

_No problem, I can get over there in my private jet_

**Really ! That's great !**

_Ehehehehe_

**So I'll see you when you get here, my money's nearly ran out**

_Ok then, see ya !_

**End Phone Mode**

I smiled to myself. One down and one to go. I refilled the hungry phone booth and dialled another mobile number.

This is gonna be good...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ! Review please. Any criticism in this, tell me.


	10. “So you don’t like what you see?”

**Lifestyle Of The Famous Blader**

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

Jellybean Rulz: Here is the update. Enjoy, if you can. I MORE EXAM TO GO! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Tyson lay sleepily on his bed, Max sat comfortably on the other next to him, reading a book entitled: _The Female Brain._

Tyson watched Max for a while, he sighed and commented:

"Why you reading that junk?"

Max glanced up, looking appalled.

"_This_" he said, waving the book about a bit, "is no junk. It all makes sense now"

"What does?"

Max sighed in good humour.

"_How the female mind works_" he emphasised, showing Tyson the title of the book.

Tyson became instantly interested.

"What is it about?" he questioned Max.

Max pulled off a very big grin.

"Everything" he said proudly, "the eating habits, why they put on so much make-up, why they wear high heels, why they're so insecure about their weight..._everything_"

Tyson grinned too.

"Lets see" he said and peered over Max's shoulder.

(a/n THESE ARE TRUE FACTS! The facts are in bold, listed below)

**Young girls are more afraid of becoming fat than they are of nuclear war, cancer, or losing their parents, **the book read.

Tyson gaped. Bloody hell! He read a little more:

**The average American woman is 5'-4", weighs 140 pounds and wears a size 14 dress. The "ideal" woman portrayed by models, Miss America, Barbie dolls, and screen actresses is 5'-7", weighs 100 pounds and wears a size 8, **the book stated.

Both gaped. What were these crazy girls thinking!

**Body image dissatisfaction and eating disorders are more prevalent among females than males. This gender specificity is apparent in that over 90 of patients with anorexia nervosa or bulimia nervosa are women (American Psychiatric Association, 1994)**, concluded the book.

Max flipped the page over quickly.

"**33 of women wear high heels because they think they make their legs look good" **Max read out loud.

Tyson grinned widely. He always liked women who did wear high heels and they do make the legs look "good".

**31 wear heels even though they hurt their feet,** the book read.

Both boys laughed out-loud. Who would wear shoes that hurt their feet!

**Heels force the thigh muscles to work harder, putting extra strain on the knee joint and tendon that runs from the kneecap to the thighbone. Compared with walking barefoot, high heels increase the pressure on the inside of the knee by 26 percent. Over time, this increased pressure on the knee can lead to osteoarthritis, **the book informed.

Both boys breathed in sharply. Ouch, that would hurt.

They continued to read this intriguing book, indulging themselves upon the weird world of women (a/n –sweatdrop-)

The warm water cascaded down Kai's weary body, ridding the clammy feeling he possessed. He sighed, as his present concerns washed away with the water. He lazily cleansed his aching body with aloe vera body wash and scrubbed his long wild blue/grey hair with matching aloe vera and tea tree mint shampoo. The stuff made his skin tingle, telling him he had scrubbed all the dirt off him he could. The soap and shampoo washed away and he switched the shower off. He stepped out and wrapped a purest of white towel round his lower half. The cool air made contact with his clean mint skin, giving him goosebumps. He towel-dried his wet hair a bit, returning it to its spiky look but some bangs still drooped because of the weight of water. He tied the towel around his waist securely and strolled through to the bedroom.

Kin was sitting on the bed, listening to what sounded like her Linkin Park on her CD Player, her eyes closed and her head was bopping along to the beat. Before Kai could even utter a word, she took out 1 earphone, opened her right green eye and stared at Kai. (A/n just to finally sort this eye colour thing out: the green eye is her right and her blue eye is her left)

"I cleaned some clothes for ya, they're in your bit of the wardrobe" she said, pointing to the relevant place.

**Kin P.O.V**

I'm **not** seeing what I'm seeing...

Kai? Nude with **just **a towel?

Better...pinch myself...I **must** be dreaming...

As he turned, I once again caught sight of that toned back of his, the muscles moved in a chain reaction as he stretched out to grab whatever clothing he was gonna wear. A question ran through my head and was bursting to be let out. Fuck it. Here goes:

"Why do you train so much?"

Kai revolved round to face me slowly, surprise was clearly written upon his features.

"Random question hm?" he answered.

Yay! A good excuse!

"Yeah, sorry bout that" I said, feeling a little blush crawl on my face.

"Well, for starters, it keeps me healthy and so I won't need to worry about any problems in the future with my heart etc, it helps me have a good nights sleep, keeping fit and exercising regularly gives me more energy and plus," he smirked, "having a physique like this attracts all the ladies, who find a fit guy body **sooooo** irresistible"

Blushing seems to be the new craze, honestly. I managed to swallow some disturbing words.

"Right...well...good answer...but maybe not all women..." I said back. Argh...lame...

Kai just stood there and stared at me. What? Have I got a nose?

"You suit that colour, wear it more" he answered.

I glanced right and saw the mirror.

Pink.

WHY THAT BASTARD! ME? **WEAR PINK!** HA! IN HIS DREAMS!

The pink turned to an angry red. Looking good Kin.

"I think NOT!" I shot at him, putting down my CD Player and the headphones, "The chances that **I** would wear pink is when **you** KISS MY ASS!"

Kai's face was priceless, I wish I could show you people. Think of this movie title: The Return of Kai the Fish!

"And don't you think for a **second** that I'll let you anywhere near it" I added quickly.

Kai put on his cocky grin. Uh oh...

"So that's private property huh?"

"You can count on it, buster"

"Great!...so when do I get a permit?"

WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

I fell off the bed head first and –

CLONK!

- Smacked my thick head off the tiles. Ow...now I know what Kai felt earlier...

I pulled myself back up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I screamed at him.

Kai just threw a look at me, one of pretend hurt.

"So you don't like what you see?" he asked, flexing his chest muscles.

Someone get me a DEEP bucket for fuck's sake!

"Er...no! No way! Nuh-uh! Nada! Hell. NO!" I stuttered at him, managing not to look at his chest and keeping a blush from appearing again.

He doesn't look certain. Hell, I'm not even convinced.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight, and I'm Tyson in disguise"

I hate him. I picked my CD Player up and jumped from the bed.

"Just get dressed already" I muttered and shut the door behind me.

I collapsed onto the couch. Truthfully, I did like what I saw. A lot. Should I be worried? Tyson would go off his nut...Daichi might do that too...Max would just go hyper...Ray would...uh..."cat"-whistle? And Amaya might say "Oh my God! Don't go out with him!" 'cause my last tries at a relationship was with a really bad guy.

But dreaming isn't so bad is it?

I sat, reflecting the recent phone-call. With these guys coming back, will things go back to the way they were?

FLASHBACK

**Phone mode**

(Kin is in **bold**, the other is in _italics_)

(Ring ring...ring ring...)

_Start talking_

**Yo! How ya been?**

_Uh...do I know you?_

**Ah! You've forgotten me?**

_And who's "me"?_

**I'm hurt, you've forgotten little ol' Kin Hotaru huh?**

_KIN?_

**Bingo. Man, you're slower than a sloth**

_I resent that_

**Sure you do, anyway, how you been?**

_Ok I suppose, life's just become really boring_

**I could say that, and so I have a proposition for ya**

_Hmmm?_

**How about you come back? I'm sure Amaya will have missed you**

_Im sure she has, where are you?_

**Japan**

_What the...! I thought you'd be home!_

**I was, then I went to Scotland to have a vacation, then I came here cause I got invited for a Beyblade Tournament, Amaya is here too, and you-know-who is coming as well**

_You don't mean...?_

**Uh-huh. So he's coming in his private jet, if you're quick, you could catch the next flight, you might even meet him at the airport**

_Cool, so its gonna be like ol' times huh?_

**Yeah, I missed the good days...**

_Well, if you wait, I'll be there, can't wait to see you_

**Same here**

_Oh, is this a surprise thing you're doing?_

**What? You guys coming?**

_Yeah_

**Yep, Amaya hasn't got any idea that you are**

_I'll be there ASAP_

**Cheers, my money's gonna run out, so I'll get both of you at the airport right?**

_Yeah, ill tell him to wait_

**See you soon!**

_Keep rockin'_

**End Phone Mode**

END FLASHBACK

Man, I've missed those guys so much. I glance about the room. Oh, I'm the only one here? Just great. Fantastic. Brilliant. Not.

I lie back on the couch, picking up the remote for the T.V. I have to be the best channel surfer ever, I'm so damn picky. Heh heh.

All these channels to choose, and not a single bloody good show to watch. I sigh deeply.

I slouched all the way down so my chin was level with my knees. I groaned in boredom. On cue, Kai walked through.

"Isn't there something good on the goddamned TV?" I grumbled to myself mostly.

Kai smirked.

"Why don't you go **train** for a while?" he asked, emphasising train.

I will not let him get the best of me. I swear.

"Pft, training is for a hidastaa, I don't," I said, accidentally letting slip a word from my native language out. (3 guesses where she's from XD I'm not gonna tell you, the person who guesses right will get a Kai and Kin plushie holding hands :D)

Kai stared at me again. Man, its getting annoying now.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

I threw a bored look at him.

"It's a word from my own language, houkka. Look it up" I told him.

"While I do, you'd better start training, you need the exercise badly" he bit bak.

Man, that one hurt...

Before Kai could say anything else, Amaya unlocked the door and happy couple walked through the door, laughing and grinning. When they saw Kai's sulky expression and my rather pissed off one, they stopped immediately.

"What's been happening here?" asked Ray.

I crossed my arms.

"Kai is being his usual self, he's trying to put across that I'm a fat lazy sod" I huffed.

"He's right 'bout the lazy part" said Amaya.

I'll show everyone I'm NOT A FUCKING FAT LAZY SOD! I jumped up, snatched my card key and stormed out. I quickly found the gym, paid myself in and started to work. I slipped off my top so I could train in my sports bra and rolled up my jeans to my knees securely. I started on some heavy weights, the unfairness of people believing I'm lazy and fat kept my adrenaline going. I'll show 'em all!

**Amaya's P.O.V**

She stormed right passed us without a word and slammed the door shut. Oh...did we piss her off?

I glanced at Ray, who looked as lost as I did. We both glanced at Kai, who hadn't moved.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

Kai shrugged. What a pathetic excuse.

"Kai, did you insult her or something?" asked Ray.

Kai shook his head and explained what happened. Oho...I know whats wrong!

"Kai, you don't say those kind of things to a girl" I sighed.

Kai pulled off a mixed face of surprise and boredom.

"So what the hell am I supposed to say! "Hello Kin, not meaning to be rude or anything...but EXCERCISE!"" he said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, you should've just tried to encourage her to get active while indicating that she's perfectly fine without it, ya know, be nice" Ray said beside me.

Kai threw him a look.

"**Me**? Being **nice**? Maybe you're forgetting whom you're talking to," he said at Ray.

"But it'd be a nice change" I bit back, "why are you such a bastard to everyone around you!"

"Amaya...don't go into-" started Ray.

I cut him off angrily.

"I don't care! Why are you being so fucking mean! Why? Is it because you're jealous! Or are you trying to take from the people around you what you didn't have and still don't?" I snapped at Kai.

He didn't answer but kept staring at me. If he doesn't answer I'll hit him!

"Amaya...this is a sensitive subject to Kai, don't-" said Ray.

This time, though, Kai cut him off. He looked down so his bangs covered his eyes.

"You're absolutely right," he mumbled.

"Speak louder asshole," I growled.

He brought his head up and his eyes bore into mine. They looked...sad? What the fuck! He sat us both down, and I was suddenly hearing Kai's abusive and horrendous history. When he explained all the pain he went through as a child, I felt so bad for shouting at him. As Kai finished telling his life story, an uncomfortable silence fell between the 3 of us.

"...Holy shit...I had no idea..." I said quietly.

"Well... know you know EXACTLY why I'm like this, and he's still out there" informed Kai, with a look that mirrored eating a sour lemon.

I glanced at Ray and, to my surprise, he had an identical expression. I guess he knows all about Kai's earlier years, seeing as he's spent 3 years with him.

"Can't you let it go?" I asked.

Kai shook his head slowly.

"When that kinda stuff is drilled into your head for years on end, it's difficult to forget it so easily" he informed me, "Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spencer all went through the same thing as me. You can guess from that...what that asshole did to us, and how it's still affecting us"

I looked at him in pity. I had thought that Kai was always a cold, hard, determined and a sort of mechanical being, but now that I understand, he's just the same as all of us, probably calling out for desperate help.

"Haven't you had some sort of mental treatment from it?" I asked.

Kai chuckled in slight amusement, although it sounded evil-like, but I'm sure he didn't mean it to sound like that.

"What do you think I'm going under already?"

"Already! ...How long have you been getting it?"

"2 years now I reckon"

"Oh my god..."

I can't believe it. Kai Hiwatari? Mentally traumatised to the extreme where he would close off from the rest of the world? On the spur of the moment, I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. I felt him flinch and tense at the touch. Eventually he put his arms around me, and he was hugging me back! I pulled Ray in too.

"Get in here" I said whilst I pulled him in.

Ray put his arms round me, but didn't touch Kai. Probably afraid Kai will beat him to a bloody pulp. Kai hugged us both a bit awkwardly for a few moments then pulled out of the hug.

"So, you're saying...that I totally screwed up?" he asked.

"Yeah, if I were you, I'd apologise" I said.

"You're sharing an apartment with her, remember?" added Ray.

"Suppose you're right" sighed Kai, standing.

All 3 of us pondered where she might be. This surprisingly took a while.

"If I were Kin in a foul mood about the subject of being fat...where would I go?" I wondered outloud.

"Gym?" suggested Ray.

It was more than I or Kai had thought of so we left the room, looking for a sign of a pissed off Kin Hotaru. We passed the gym and peered through the window and THERE SHE WAS! We snuck in and watched her. She was lifting some heavy weights and I could see her mouth moving. We leant in closer.

"Ei laiska vai rasva" she was muttering over and over. (a/n it translates to "Not lazy or fat" in her native language, I'm not gonna tell you!)

I glanced at the guys, who also looked bewildered.

"Do you understand that?" I whispered.

"I've never heard that language before" answered Ray.

"Must be a fucked up language she made up and-Ow!" said Kai. (I just elbowed him in the ribs)

Kin looked up sharply when she heard Kai.

"I heard you Kai, get your sorry ass out here RIGHT NOW!" she snarled, getting up and putting her hands into fists...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jellybean Rulz: Ohhhh...whats gonna happen next? Review and i'll write the next one. UPDATED! CELEBRATE! ... now peace outie folks.


End file.
